Women of power: Terror in Gotham
by Albedo666
Summary: Welcome back femslash aficionado, yes it is I and I come along with a new present. Alex of late has been swamped with work and dealing with her personal life. Along comes a renegade alien who flees the city giving Alex a chance to escape...only into the arms of batwoman aka Kate Kane, a woman leading a double life. I introduce to you Kanvers. Multi-femslash option.
1. Chapter 1 Alex on the beat

**Authors note: **So, I figured I would throw myself into femslash again and figured a pairing I wouldn't mind seeing is that of Kate Kane and that of Alex Danvers. True they have a bit of distance between them but it should be fun exploring. Kanvers is what I am dubbing this pairing.

Women of power: Terror in Gotham

CH.1: Alex on the beat

Alex was running herself dry these days running the D.E.O. but also dealing with Hayley and her close eye scrutiny of her work. It was becoming a bit much and to top it all off she was coming home exhausted and her dating life was hectic and sporadic and honestly a lot of the girls were either distracted or just not her type.

Honestly it was hard moving on from Maggie…try as she might. Perhaps it was because she kept comparing them to her or rather she was too afraid to get back out there. Kara herself appeared to be just as drained but for some reason she often avoided talking about work around her. It was odd but she decided to let it go and take the high road. Sometimes being the older sibling meant doing so instead of rehashing old arguments or working new ones into the mix.

She found herself of all days here seated at her desk. Paperwork was piling up and she was racking her brain as the employee evaluations were coming up. Employees working under her would be given certain glowing accommodations or they would be given critical review due to underperforming or slacking off. Honestly this would be her first time overseeing such a review.

It weighed heavily on her mind and even in her sleep she sometimes had an open folder over her eyes as she dreamt of the face of the individual she was reading up on. The D.E.O. had gone through quite a lot since J'onn had stepped down to pursue a more peaceful manner of living without violence. While she appreciated it as it did set her life up for a more stable lifestyle for raising a family…it also put on her new responsibility.

Hayley would not let up on her about finding out the identity of Supergirl but she wasn't quite sure how much help she could be. She wished she could help but it was like a part of her brain had been dug into and there were certain grey areas that should make sense. She tried asking Brainy about it but he often dodged the question or a new case sprang up, of all timing.

"Knock knock." Looking up she finds herself staring over at Brainy of all people. "I wasn't sure if you were busy or not…you appear to be contemplating something, I can come back at a later time-."

"It is fine Brainy…what is the emergency?" Since he had become part of her team he was also under evaluation though aside from sometimes his lack of concentration he proved to be a great asset she knew she could not do without.

"It is in regards to a case that might require the use of Supergirl. An alien whom has been eluding capture here has wound up somewhere we cannot follow. I'm not aware…if you are aware but the alien has gone to somewhere called Gotham."

Alex seemed to recall a matter of Supergirl in Gotham. However if this was a D.E.O. matter and Supergirl was no longer part of it…why should it concern her? However, perhaps this is because of the travel involved in which she herself cannot go. Or…perhaps there was a way for her to go without even having to involve Supergirl. Alex knew she was keeping Brainy waiting but she had to formulate her plan exactly or she may have to involve her.

"Brainy…I want you to get in contact with Cisco Ramone at Star Labs and see if he can lend a device to allow me to go to Gotham." Alex decided to pack up a bag with the folders so she could take her work on the road.

"Is it wise to go alone? Perhaps I could accompany you-?" Alex shot him a look and he backed away slowly. "Of course my expertise would best be utilized here. What should I tell-?"

"Tell her I am following up a lead on a rogue and extremely dangerous alien and will write a full report when I return. Do not tell Supergirl where I am. I imagine she has enough on her plate with what is happening here. Much as I am not one for saying this but Supergirl has her uses and National City would be lost without her."

Alex proceeded past Brainy who tried to keep up with her, try, he was keeping up with her so she'd have to come up with another word for that. "Yes, of course, still what if you do wind up staying longer then what I assume is just a day outing?"

Alex stops near the stairs as she honestly had not given that much thought. "If I am gone for more than a day or so you may come up with the story I have fallen sick and need to rest up. I won't be gone long though…I mean it is Gotham, how different is it to here?"

* * *

Alex stepped through the portal and had to reorient herself as her surroundings were covered in darkness. She held a device that was tracking the alien and she felt a chill down her spine. "So, this is Gotham City…if someone had told me it would be this dark I would have brought night vision goggles. Perhaps Brainy had been trying to tell me, hmm, oh well I will have to make do with my training."

Alex heard something whistling by her and she did a flip as she barely managed to avoid whatever was thrown at her. "What are you doing in my city?"

The voice was a tad husky and demanding and Alex was on her guard. "I'm here following a fugitive from my Earth here. I'm Director Danvers of the D.E.O. and if not caught this alien could prove dangerous to all those who come across it."

Normally she introduced herself with the F.B.I. and such but this was not one of those times. She watches as a masked woman lands before her clad in a rather skintight suit and her red flowing hair cascades to her shoulders.

"D.E.O. huh? So I'm taking it you work with Supergirl huh?" Alex did a double take hearing this. Then again she had worked with Supergirl.

"Quite a deduction, but no, Supergirl no longer works with the D.E.O. There were certain issues I am not allowed to discuss. Things would go a lot faster with your help."

The woman studies her and Alex can't help like she was seeing through her. "How is it that an alien found itself here of all places?" The woman was circling her but Alex would not rise to the bait. She knew that one wrong move could cost her…and she was already wasting valuable time.

"I feel like it felt like it could hide here without us being aware of it. I'm sorry but what is your name?" She was sort of used to people dressing up in costumes from Green Arrow and others.

"My name is Batwoman…and until I can guarantee you are not a threat you are under my custody as of now." Alex gaped at the woman and found her launching an attack her way.

**Authors note: **This is just the beginning of the tale of Kanvers. Hope you all enjoy so far and let me know if you wish for it to be multi-femslash or just focused on these two.


	2. Chapter 2 Fists of control

CH.2: Fists of control

Alex thankfully prepared herself for the attack as she rolls along the ground allowing the attack to go over her head. She gets herself up to her feet as she manages to make a stance.

"I can see I am not fighting a novice here. This D.E.O. which you work for must have trained you quite well to perform well under pressure." Batwoman as she called herself was going on the attack and Alex raised her arms blocking each attack and being forced back.

"I wouldn't have made Director if I slacked off for a second in my training. Why must we do this now? And why your custody?" Alex dodges the next attack and her leg connects with the woman's side sending her away.

"You arrive through some tech that creates a portal into my city and claim that an alien from your world is here. How would you react in my place? In Gotham aliens are foreign and aside from Supergirl few ever set foot here. How is she by the way?"

"Supergirl, um, she seems fine." Alex has her guard up again but Batwoman is flipping about and her attacks go through her guard sending her up against a wall as she knows she will be bruised come tomorrow.

"I'm sure she is…she seems like a strong level headed woman. Now you, what are you exactly? You appear like you are about to unravel any second, putting too much thought into your attack." She is drawing closer to her.

"I have a lot on my plate, I am sure you can understand that. I mean, this is your city right?" She attempts to attack her but Batwoman is in top physical shape as she manages to duck and weave which had to mean she had some sort of background in Military or some service, perhaps even Academy.

"I make it my duty to keep my normal and crime fighting life separate from one another. Whatever it is you are doing you are only weighing yourself down." Alex found herself pinned up against the wall and the other woman bearing down on her.

Alex shivers some noting how their crotches are making contact and her face; her lips are inches from hers. Alex could not recall being in such a position during a fight and she pushes against the other woman but winds up more against the wall.

"Stop acting like you know me! You know nothing about me. If you are going to take me into custody do it already because-."

Alex then found her lips on hers. The kiss was forced and yet she found some reciprocation from herself that she felt slight guilt over. Honestly what was it about this woman, this vigilante that made her knees weak and her head spinning? Her wrists were held up and the woman could very well do as she pleased and if she fought back the rougher she got.

Batwoman however pulls away from her and winks at her and Alex realizes to her this is all some sick twisted game. Her insides were knotted tight and she threw her head forward catching the other woman with a headbutt.

"You have some maxi, I will give you that. Now as to your question why I haven't taken you into custody is because I see in you strength, control…honestly here in Gotham few women have that. However you will find few allies to help you and Gotham is big and dangerous to those who don't know her streets."

"Well then help me out…you sort of owe me after the kiss," Alex wouldn't comment on the fact that she was turned on by the kiss. She was the sort of woman who wanted to be in control and yet somehow she felt like she wouldn't mind this woman having it.

"You were talking too much…had to find some way to quiet you down. I mean not that I didn't mind the kiss; still, it was not my intention to get you wet. Anyway I don't do partners…so…you are on your own. My suggestion though is seek out Kate Kane…she may be able to help you further." Alex glowered at her realizing what she said but before she could stop her she disappeared into the dark.

"What the hell…I did not get wet, ugh, that woman!" Alex threw her hands in the air as she was flustered and upset. All her training just fell through right then and there and honestly…she did find herself a bit wet but it was embarrassing as she had never done this before.

* * *

Gotham City, it seemed like quite the town but right now she needed to find a place to stay and if she stayed on the streets too long she would surely face some unfriendly faces. It was late so maybe tomorrow she could start her search fresh and even seek out this Kate Kane.

Alex stayed at this motel of sorts…it wasn't a hotel but she wanted to not draw any unwanted attention to herself. While she had introduced herself to Batwoman as Director of the D.E.O. she wasn't sure she should continue to use that card. So she began to ask around town hoping to get some clear answer or direction to this Kate Kane.

The building she wound up at was decrepit though it held a certain presence, a domineering fact that almost had her turn away. Ascending up the steps she walked into the building and looked around hoping to find the woman. "Hello? Kate Kane?"

"I heard you were looking for me. I am Kate Kane." Alex spun around on her heels finding a short haired woman with tattoos and a rather casual posture leaning up against the wall. Wait, had she been there before?

"Right, my name is Alex Danvers, I work for the F.B.I. and I was wondering if you could answer some questions for me." Alex saw the woman looking her up and down and she didn't know how she should feel about that.

"F.B.I. huh? I can't say we have had many federal agents here in Gotham. Whatever you are tracking…must be pretty important to travel from your cushy office." Alex wouldn't really go that far but she tried to keep her cool.

"Yes well this is in regards to a suspect we have been tracking. Here is his image." She thankfully had his image saved on her phone…when he was not in his alien guise. Batwoman may have opted out of helping her but maybe Kate Kane could help her.

The woman regarded the image and she looks off for a second. Alex figured she didn't know him and was going to turn her away. In fact Alex was dead certain of this…till Kane addresses her. There is this strict down to earth vibe to her, very serious business etiquette as well.

"I might have seen him around. He keeps a low profile…tends to be skittish around large crowds. So far hasn't made too much noise. Seems pretty low key for someone wanted by the F.B.I wouldn't you say? Also why send only person?"

Alex drew her phone back as she runs a weary hand through her hair. "Ms. Kane, or do you prefer Kate?"

"You can call me Kate if you want, Ms. Kane seems too formal and too much like my mother." Alex couldn't tell but she almost could read a crack in her armor there.

"Do you live here alone Kate? Seems awfully big for one person." Alex knew this was only the first floor but she imagined such a place having many rooms.

"It used to belong to my cousin…but…he isn't around anymore. Don't get the wrong idea, he is not dead…just…left the city. Far as living on my own…it gives me time to think, to reflect…and I happen to run Wayne Enterprise-."

"Wait…I know that name…" Alex didn't know how she should know that name but something had caught her eye while in her motel, some paper about Wayne.

"My cousin was Bruce Wayne, or rather is…no idea where he is. He bailed on this city and I took over, looked after the wealth he left behind along with the company. Now as to my questions-."

"He is quite dangerous even for someone low key. Do you judge a cornered animal for not having claws, for being docile? This man has claws…and far as just sending one agent it is far cleaner that way, less chance of things going wrong. I should get going, still, it was nice meeting you Kate."

"Alex, a word of caution, Gotham is not all it seems to be. The longer you stay…the more attention you draw to yourself, the more you paint a target on your back. Here is my number…just in case you need to get in contact with me."

Alex accepts the number and leaves. She was no closer to finding her target and Kate's words lingered on her subconscious. She was already here a day and the longer she was away the more the D.E.O. was left in a vulnerable position. Tonight she would continue her search.

**Authors note: **Alex will find that Gotham isn't all it is cracked up to be and some colorful characters are bound to show up soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Gotham peril

CH.3: Gotham peril

Alex spent the rest of her day exploring Gotham and getting a feel for the city. The city was mostly in darkness though the day did allow her time to get a bearing on her situation without having to resort to Batwoman or even Kate Kane. It was a truly architectural delight at the tall buildings and the detail alone made her wonder how these buildings stood the test of time. However there were certain parts of the city that appeared worn down or just one rock throw and they'd crumble.

National City was almost always in the light and yet even a sunny day like today there were still looming clouds above as a reminder of gloom and doom to follow in the night. Alex surveyed what she could and figured she might need some wheels. Alex wasn't much for four wheels as two so thankfully she had been saving her money over time working at the D.E.O.

Alex wasn't one for impulse buys but wow…these bikes were something else. The bike shop here had some really eclectic looking vehicles each with a different paint job or certain ones went faster while others were for more style.

"So, we meet again?" Alex dropped her shoulders as she recognized the voice all too well. Was she being followed or kept tabs of?

"Kate Kane, twice in one day how do you do it?" Alex of course mentioning how she got the drop on her in the Wayne building.

"I think you were too absorbed in the bike to notice my appearance, so, not intentional spook. Anyway this has nothing to do with you…I just happen to be admiring the handiwork done on these bikes. Do you ride?" Alex looked over at the other woman who seemed to be dressed casually and no doubt not dressed for a board meeting.

"Uh yeah…I do a bit of riding now and then. It sure beats four wheels in traffic. What about you?" Alex found her attention on the woman who ran her hand along one of the vehicles.

"Oh yes, the thrill of riding at high speeds…nothing beats that. Here in Gotham at night…traffic is minimal so that is the best time to just let loose. However not that I would recommend it…lest you have a death wish." She was quick to change her tune and she wondered if it had to do with the crime here.

"I see. So which bike would you recommend?" Alex wasn't sure at the moment as she was sort of torn between two. Perhaps having an outside voice from her conversation in her head would help.

"How about this one? This one has good handling with good speed which allows for greater turns at high speeds. Should prove efficient in whatever you have planned whether joy riding or getting to your destination much faster. There is a lot of ground to cover here in Gotham and sometimes going by foot won't cut it."

Alex did have to admit that did sound tempting. Plus it was her type of bike model given she had one just like it back on Earth 38, yeah, she was still getting used to multiple earth's or the Multiverse as it was called.

"A bit pricey but not outside my price range. Do you have a similar bike then?" She went to walk up to the cashier to ring her up.

"I have something like this, sure. This person you are searching for…just what is his deal, his mo?" Alex didn't really know how much she could reveal. She had revealed already she worked with the D.E.O. with Batwoman and with this woman she had revealed she was F.B.I. If she was not careful she might find herself revealing information not classified to a civilian.

"He is a highly intuitive fugitive who has escaped custody and any and all who get in his way he will dispatch without the mercy or act of kindness one would expect. This man enjoys watching others suffer for sport and he takes great pleasure in every moment passing that his victim suffers." Which wasn't all that far from the truth as just being out put others in danger.

"Sounds like he would fit right in here at Arkham. I'm not sure Supergirl filled you in but here in Gotham we have an Asylum, a place where the criminally insane are locked up and evaluated and an attempt to cure the madness is put into motion. Not everyone leaves though as some refuse to change their ways. Perhaps he'd be more suited for there then where you were holding him if he escaped-."

"Thanks, but, he belongs with the F.B.I. no offense to this Arkham as I am sure it sounds like a nice place." Alex had not meant to sound so offensive but what did this woman know about the criminally insane or even her line of work?

"I did not mean to overstep my boundaries, just; he sounds like a lot of colorful characters who have overstayed their welcome here in Gotham." Alex wondered about that but didn't figure she'd be staying more than at least a week here. She was needed back in National City and the D.E.O. must be falling apart without her there.

Alex had her bike and she waited for it to be taken outside so she walked out with Kate following behind her. "You have quite the city Kate, and, while I appreciate our conversation I have a lot of ground to cover if I am going to find my guy before nightfall."

"Of course, I did not mean to take up any of your time. I am curious though, which do you prefer guys or girls?" Alex was a bit taken off guard by that and the fact she had only met the other woman recently.

"I'm not sure it is any of your business." Alex went to swing her leg over the bike once it was out and had the kickstand up.

"Perhaps…then again if I am being honest my persuasion is more towards the…female shaped variety over that of males. Here, in case I didn't give you my number from our previous exchange. Don't be shy in calling me up, if to just talk or maybe hang out." She slipped her number into her backpocket, her hand a bit too close for comfort and yet Alex grips the bike tight. What was it about this woman? Was there no such thing as boundaries here in Gotham?

"I'll be sure to give it some consideration, but, I would not hold your breath." Alex revvs up the engine as she leaves behind the woman who somehow was making it impossible for her to focus.

* * *

Arthur Samuels known as the Vicerator watched as the D.E.O. agent fled the scene leaving him free to wonder the streets. He was a rather tall gentleman around 6ft with emerald green eyes and dark skin with wild unruly dark locks of hair. He was tall and lean and had a goatee. The human guise allowed him to blend in with humans which he despised but it did allow him a chance to better go about unnoticed.

He hailed from the planet Xexus and as such his kind had the natural ability to take shape of the one who predominated a planet, as such humans did this on Earth. However before landing on the planet he realized that a weird signature came off it. Which he then came to the conclusion that there was more than one Earth; strange, but it did give him options.

"Hello there handsome…you lost?" Arthur turns around and finds a flame haired female standing near the building. He noticed right away her curves and her sensual husky tone.

"Well aren't you something, pretty little fine thing. I was about to ask you the same thing." He moved towards her and noted how she didn't back away.

"Mmm, I bet you were. A strong boy like you, well…I feel like you have quite the stamina about you just by looking at you. What brings you to Gotham City?"

"How do you know I am not from here?" Arthur stopped short of her wondering what she was getting at.

"Oh please…I know this city like the back of my hand and you don't look like you belong. Please, follow me." She led the way, her hips swaying and he wouldn't mind getting up in that. He follows her into the alleyway and he couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right.

"What is your name?" He inquires as he can feel the eyes in the back of his head opening up as it was his defense mechanism, it kept him alive when someone tried to sneak up on him. But so far nothing.

"My name is Duela, but, I go by something else. Something more sinister and something that truly fits me; I am the daughter of the Joker. You do not know the name now, but, you will. Sadly dear old father is no longer around leaving me to look after things. I've been on the look-out for a bodyguard and after your little test you are in."

"Test, Joker's daughter, what?" He suddenly ran at her but a hail of gunfire ceased his movement. He tore at his clothes as he sprouted an extra pair of arms and nails increased till they went to the floor. He howled out in anger and he did a twirl of sorts while his nails caught on to hidden bodies dragging them about the wall and tearing them asunder as he landed back down with the walls painted with their blood. Hearing footsteps behind him his eyes enlarged and the man froze in his tracks before he leaped behind him and ripped at his neck.

The man spasms some before dropping to the ground kicking about as he grew pale; heh, served him right. He then turned to Duela who was clapping.

"Brava, well done…and now it would seem I am down an army. Still, you have proven yourself worthy and welcome to my circus. Oh don't give me that look…besides what did you think was going to happen? I prefer females, I suppose I take after dear old dad, may he rest in…pieces." She let out a laughter that made Arthur revert back to human.

"A little warning next time…and…who said I wanted to work for you?' He had been doing fine on his own so far.

"Trust me…lest you know Gotham like I do you will be sticking out a bit much. I can protect you, give you a purpose. I could just leave you to that woman you are looking out for, maybe even serve you up on a platter of justice to Batwoman, and before you know it you have a cell of your very own in Arkham."

"F-Fine, you have yourself a bodyguard. Do you have somewhere like maybe a lair or something?" He felt drained from the fight.

"Oh I do, don't you worry your muscled body over. Come, we have much to discuss." She led the way and he followed figuring any fate with her was probably better than what awaited him against this Batwoman or the D.E.O.

**Authors note: **Yep, the Joker's daughter is now in the fold. And plenty more characters never before seen in the Arroverse will be making their debut in this fanfic. As I mentioned multi-femslash is still an option and with Alex her confusion will only grow with Batwoman and Kate.


	4. Chapter 4 Complicated

CH.4: Complicated

Maggie Sawyer goes to stretch her arms above her head as she looks around at her surroundings. She was in a bed, no, not her own bed…somebody else's bed. Since she left National City and she and Alex had broken up over her opinion or general feeling on having a family she decided that she no longer had anything going for her there.

However finding a place to call home that wasn't exactly easy after having lived in one place for so long; no, plus she wasn't going to change her mind about family. Alex wanted that and that was her next leg of her journey…but for her the journey had too many possibilities.

"Hey babe…you sure you don't want to catch some more sleep before work?' Maggie looks down at the woman nestled up against her, a dark haired beauty with a fine tone body who had caught her eye the moment she had arrived here in Gotham.

"You know if I do there is no getting me out of this bed…or away from you for that matter." Maggie says leaning down and kissing her head. Yes, she was here, in Gotham. However it was by no means an easy feat. This was not a Gotham from her own Earth but that of another.

The means of transportation were in no way easy and she had talked it over with Winn at one point. Maggie had always had some fascination with aliens one way or the other. Sometimes just hearing stories of what world they were from made her want to go there herself. However work often weighed her down and leaving would mean starting her life over wherever she wound up.

The woman however curled up against her was someone special and who had taken her as she was. Her name was Renee. Running a hand through her locks of hair she wished she could bask in her beauty a bit longer but then she would be fired from the job.

Slipping out of the covers she goes to get dressed. It was hard to say how long she had been here but Gotham already felt like a second home to her. Alex while someone she had depended on and vice versa was only on her mind briefly and not as much as she had been when they broke up.

"Maggie…are you sure you are over Alex?" Renee was slipping her arms around her waist and Maggie went to lean up against her.

"Babe…you know Alex is an ex for a reason right? I'm not about to change my mind on family and Alex isn't about to forget about it either. You are the one I am with now." She feels her hand on her cheek and she takes a breath.

"Good…cause last thing I want is for her to show up and for you to forget how much harm she did to you, how you were lost till you came here. Gotham and myself…not sure we can do without you." Maggie blushes and she turns around in her arms and kissed her lips.

Maggie kisses her deeply, sensually…reveling in the feel of the other woman who wore practically nothing. She could feel her pulling her back to bed and fight it as she does…she knows in the end that Renee will get her way. She'd have to come up with a good excuse why she was late to work…even if Renee also worked there.

* * *

Maggie showed up at the precinct as some perps were being taken back to the cage. She looks over at the row upon row of desks where Officers were answering phone calls and going over reports. Immediately her eyes go to where Harvey Bulloch stands and she lets out an uneasy laugh.

"Oh ho, what is so funny? Do you think arriving ten minutes late to work is going to cut it? And where is Renee?" Harvey was sort of an older cop who had been working at the GCPD since Gordon was a rookie cop. In fact Bulloch could be said to have taught Gordon everything he knew.

"Sorry…it won't happen again. And as for Renee, well, she got caught up in traffic." It made more sense than she had tired Renee out in bed. Maggie had too much stamina sometimes for her partners and Renee had learned that the hard way after how many orgasms? She hated to brag about such things but Maggie didn't like to let up under or on top of the sheets.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again. Sheesh. Alright you are needed in the office, get to it already before I book you for something…I don't know what it is yet but so help me."

Maggie goes to head into the office and finds Gordon there. He had aged some and she could count on her hand how many times the two had talked. Maggie had been just a grunt, a low level rookie when she joined here even after her years serving elsewhere. She had to prove herself to everyone and she seemed to stand out to Gordon.

"Please close the door." She does so and takes one of the offered seats. Gordon was a distinguished vet not only from his time serving over sea but also how long he had been a cop on the force.

"You wanted to see me?" She studies him as he looks out the window. There was something about his expression that troubled her.

"I have received news of some disturbing crimes of late. There is a serial killer loose in Gotham, one that has a mo of ripping their victims apart and leaving their body parts behind. I need you and Renee to look into it, think of her as on loan while Bulloch overlooks some reports. I need this precinct's best on the case and both of you have proven yourself one way or another."

Maggie was honored by such words especially from a man who had dedicated half of his life to the badge. Rumor had it that he had been friends of the man with the cowl, the dark vigilante known as Batman. However by the time she had made it to here that is all he was…rumor or legend. These days there was something or rather someone else in his place.

"Sir, may I ask a personal question?" Maggie knew it was probably not in her place to ask but she was curious nonetheless.

"I suppose, what is it?" Gordon studies her and she feels like she did the day she interviewed for the job.

"What was your relationship with Batman?" She figured most of the people working here knew including Renee but she had to know for herself.

"Ah, I see Renee hasn't filled you in. Well Batman was an ally of the GCPD, he looked out for this city just as much as we do. He fought for what was right and while his methods at time were a bit rough he made it known from the get go he did not kill. He was a good friend if that answers your question."

Maggie nods her head as she can understand now when she read papers as they reminisced about the good days when Batman prowled the night. Still for all the fans there were haters. There was even an article that said Batman was changing his tactics or ways and decided to leave the city because he had done all he had.

"What about this new vigilante who follows in his footsteps?' Maggie found his gaze softening as he took a seat.

"Batwoman, she, well I can't say we have met much in person. However from what I understand she cares about Gotham just as much, maybe more than he did in his later years. If that is all you are dismissed and make sure that Renee is filled in on the way."

Nodding her head she leaves the office feeling like a huge mystery was still out there. However she had a job to do and such questions would have to be put on hold till she could get some proper answers.

"Thanks for the coffee babe. So…this is…fresh." Maggie can barely stand the crime scene as they had arrived finding people looking horrified. True enough even with her time working on the beat or looking over a crime scene nothing could prepare her for this.

"Yes…yes it is. Judging the wounds on the body though I don't recognize it as any weapon known." She also figured that a mere human couldn't rip a human apart like this. She knelt down next to one of the humans and noted the horror written over their features.

"Well then how do you explain this? I mean Gotham has its rogue gallery of villainy but most are either in Arkham or still on the loose. What you think some alien did this?" Renee laughs some as she takes a sip of her coffee.

Maggie doesn't comment but it isn't far from her thoughts. However according to Renee herself there weren't many aliens, correct that…no aliens here in Gotham. Gotham had a colorful cast of villains, suffice to say she hadn't come across many of those and that is because again much like Batman it was rumor. Still if it were an alien it had to mean much like her they got here through means that would only make things…complicated.

"We should take pictures and clear the scene so the bodies can be taken to the coroner. There is only so much we can find out now anyway." Maggie watches as Renee goes back to the vehicle and she walks up to a wall placing her hand on it. "This might be above my paygrade…but…now that I am here you won't stay hidden for long."

Maggie begins to walk away and as she does she knows those claw marks and carnage she had witnessed by the scattering of body parts was an alien sure to bring about chaos in the sleep of the city. It was only a matter of time till this came to a head and for the first time, in a long time, she was truly scared.

**Authors note: **I figured I would mix things up and for those familiar with the lore of that Batman verse yes that is Renee Montoya and Maggie Sawyer, the two women integral to Batwoman's life but instead I decided to drop it all on its head bringing these two women together in bed and partnership. Sorry for the wait but next chapter we catch up with Alex and Kate as they find themselves in a rather interesting situation.


	5. Chapter 5 Heels of surprise

CH.5: Heels of surprise

Alex had found about the death and carnage and immediately set out for the crime scene. Yellow tape prevented her from going in, though; she had her F.B.I. badge handy so she was able to get in. The time she got here though the bodies were already removed leaving not much to see. However she had no doubt in her mind who it was that did this. Shaking her head she felt like the more she got distracted…the more behind she fell in catching this rogue alien.

"I can't keep letting this happen…I have to concentrate." Alex says shaking her head. Honestly Batwoman kissing her and dissing her to Kate Kane following her around. It muddled the brain and she was still trying to get out of here with enough time to get back to the D.E.O. and figure out a story to tell Hayley.

"Hey there Alex…didn't think I'd find you here of all places. You know this is quite the mess you have on your hands." Alex let out a an alleviated sigh once again unable to escape her of all people.

"Ms. Kane…to what do I owe the pleasure?" She looks over her shoulder at the woman. She had not crossed over the tape so that was good. Still either Gotham was either smaller than she had it figured for or she was keeping tabs on her.

"Right, down to business, I can respect that. Listen…there is this charity ball thing coming up and I find myself without a…date." Alex gawks a bit unsure she heard her right and turns around as she folds her arms.

"W-Wait…are you asking me out? Listen, um, I'm still trying to figure things out and no offense but we just met-."

"You do realize I am just asking if you'd go with me right? I mean if you want to label it as a date we can, but, right now not exactly looking to make merry and share a bed." Alex blushes some at that but feels slightly relieved knowing there was no pressure.

However, not to say that Kate wasn't attractive and she had confidence in herself which she admired in a female. The two of them clearly had strong work ethics even though she had never seen the other woman conduct business.

"So what is this charity for?" Alex knew she should be getting more clues from the crime scene or rather what was left but lately her outgoing personal life had hit a snag of sorts.

"It is the Wayne Charity ball for orphaned kids. My cousin had set it up or rather was continuing on from when his parents ran it before their death. I try and uphold anything I can that was done by the Wayne family showing that their good deeds aren't just going away."

Alex didn't know why but somehow that struck her as a positive. It was for a good cause and this woman was overseeing it continuing what her cousin had left. Kate could have easily done away with it or started a new charity but she kept with it. She was an enigma of a woman she still was trying to figure out. Plus after the last time she wound up at some sort of gathering she wound up drunk and in bed with Sara Lance. It was a guilty moment in her life having dealt with her ex and her coming to a clash over their life perspective on family and such. She felt though she still owed a proper apology to Sara and maybe someday she'd give it to her.

"Alright, but let me make one thing clear…it is not a date, got it?" She felt like she wanted to get that point across.

"Fine, it is not a date, still we will be there together and we may need to dance so dress comfortably." Kate then walks off and Alex is left gawking once again.

"Wait; hold up, who said anything about dancing?" She felt like she was put on the spot with this and yet she couldn't race after her as she'd only wind up making a scene for herself.

Where did one even find a place to buy a dress in Gotham? She finished up her observation of the crime scene noting the blood spatter and where she figured the bodies were upon the time of their death. Some of them though were thrown about from where they stood prior. The alien would be well fed after this but something didn't sit right with her with this.

"You were defending yourself weren't you?" She knew that the alien was hostile and had issues with authority but if he had intended on going full on out…wait…

Alex walked over to one of the trash cans and behind it was a shell casing. There had been gunfire here, so, the men or those with weapons had been shooting at him. This begged the question who was behind the shooting. Who called the shots?

* * *

Arthur surveyed the hidden base of Duela as quite decorative but also imposing. The amount of men he had killed and torn asunder didn't compare to the amount working for her here. Right now he was left to his own devises but even so where did he begin? Duela, having found out his alien heritage and such informed him that there were no aliens here.

Arthur was a tad bit shocked at that however it didn't last long as he figured Gotham isolated itself from other cities like Metropolis, National City, Star City, even that other city, so many cities with a speedster. For now he didn't have to worry about freaks in masks coming after him…though Duela had also told him of a female vigilante he should stay away from.

Batwoman, that was her name. Apparently she had taken the mantle of the one who flew around like a bat. So did that mean there was also a batboy and a batgirl? He knew his questions annoyed Duela…perhaps that is why she retired to her quarters.

"So, you are the freak who will be guarding Duela huh?" He turned his head towards a man built of muscle and wearing some sort of mask over his face making his breathing coming out ragged.

"Yeah, so what of it?" Arthur wasn't above taking this guy out. Still he had promised Duela he would behave and besides no one else would take him in. If not for Duela he would be on his own and that D.E.O. woman would take him back to that cramped cell and poked and prodded at him all for the sake of science. Oh and there was another woman who was calling the shots and likely would dispose of him the moment he let out a single yawn.

"You'd best know your place while here or you will be put down. Duela is giving you a shot, you waste it, and you get wasted." He looked around at the others who appeared to share the opinion.

"I will keep that in mind." He did his best to keep his cool and decided to leave them be…for now. If they did start something he would be responsible for responding in kind. Arthur went to find Duela and could hear a shower running as he walked into the room.

The room was rather glitzy and spacious with a bed with purple sheets and disturbing paintings on the wall. There was a mirror hanging on the ceiling and clothing scattered about ranging from lingerie and heels.

"Duela…are you decent?" He walks a bit to where the steam can be seen coming from the bathroom. He pokes his head in and notices bodies intertwined and the sounds of pleasure running rampant.

"Yes, what is it Arthur?" He notices the head of his employer poking out and he averts his eyes. Honestly did this woman not know how to dress among guests?

"Um, I was just curious what my first assignment would be." Arthur didn't know if sitting around and doing nothing was his style. He almost always had something to do and if he was pent up too much he would surely start a fight.

"Hmm, well there is that Wayne Charity ball thing I was planning to crash. However I maybe a bit indisposed so maybe you could cause some chaos and make things lively as those events are always such a bore."

He wasn't sure if that was a wise move…putting him out there in the open. If anything this might really make him a target and he didn't wish to stand out too much. "Do you think it wise-?"

"If I didn't know you could take care of yourself, then I would hold you back…but given your alien upbringing you will be fine. Now is that all?" She steps out of the shower dripping wet, water rolling down her body and all parts of her on display making him once again become uncomfortable.

"Uh, sure, I will leave you to your entertainment." Arthur leaves as he hears her walk back in and joins some female. He didn't really want to ask who it was as he prepared for his first real outing and his debut.

* * *

Alex had gone and bought a one strapped red dress that she wished she hadn't bought. It hugged her all over and she found men staring at her. Women would gossip or murmur about her but she wasn't sure how many were openly gay. She had been texted by Kate to arrive a bit earlier than her as she might be weighed down by work.

"This is probably going to be some sort of prank set up by that woman, I mean, no way would she invite me here to only show up when I need her. I feel so ridiculous in this expensive tawny dress and I know nobody here. It isn't like I have anyone to talk to-."

"Alex Danvers?" Alex freezes as she stands there, her very thoughts telling her to run and her heart doesn't know if she can handle this. No, do no turn around, do not…

Alex goes to turn around and that is when she sees her. It was none other than her ex…Maggie Sawyer!

**Authors note: **On the heels of surprise things will turn more awkward as exes meet and an alien crashes the party, someone call Batwoman cause things are going to get heated.


	6. Chapter 6 Exes and party crasher

CH.6: Exes and party crasher

Maggie had decided to go inside while Renee found them parking. The place was rather packed tonight and Maggie figured she would scout out some seats or maybe get a drink. The two of them had turned over evidence and their findings to the GCPD and the Coroner was still going over what remained of the bodies.

Maggie let out a sigh spotting some familiar faces but only because she had been here for a little while now. There were still many she had no idea who they were or could match a name to the face. Everyone was dressed in fancy dresses and suits and ties but she did what she could with herself. Her hair was done up in a ponytail as it had grown out of late.

She wore blue and honestly she would have preferred something a bit more comfortable. Suddenly though she spotted her across the way. It was hard not noticing one's ex. Given she was here this only proved her feeling of coming here was right on the nose. Renee of course told her they had to come to represent the GCPD.

"Alex Danvers?" Maggie found her breath taken away as she saw her ex of all people here. It was not expected, not appreciated…and overall she was dumbfounded. What on Earth was she doing here, and by Earth it was this one. Of all of the multiverse she had to wind up in the one with her in it, damn, why now?

"M-Maggie…what are you doing here?" Maggie places a hand on her hip figuring that was her line.

"I was about to ask you the same thing Danvers. I mean, are you following me or something? We broke up…and now I find you here of all places, how did you even find me?" Maggie had moved on but even seeing her up close and personal it did drag up some pleasant memories. However that was in the past, another Earth…she had a new beginning here, and she was dating another woman at that.

"Maggie…we broke up, and, much as I wanted to if I did wind up looking for you what do you think would change? I haven't changed my stance on wanting a family and you…" Maggie wanted to hug her but she also knew how awkward that would be.

"I've taken on a job at the GCPD and-." Maggie stops short as she feels arms around her waist from behind and she blushes. "Renee…honey…I'd like to introduce you to Alex-."

"Alex, your ex?" Maggie tries to not cringe as much as she says that. Renee could be a bit vocal at times, in more ways than one, but this was one of those times where it wasn't needed.

"I'm standing right here, but, yes I am her ex. And you are?" Alex says. Maggie can feel the shift of weight from behind her as Renee steps around her and holds out her hand.

"My name is Renee Montoya; I am Maggie's current girlfriend. I've heard so much about you." Maggie could feel the chill in her tone and she sort of wished she hadn't gone too much into her personal life with Alex.

"Right…hopefully all good I imagine." Alex appeared not shaken by this though she was shooting her a look.

"Do you two want something to drink?" She could see Alex not wanting to be left alone with Renee but right now Maggie needed time to process this. Her ex and current girlfriend in the room together, that had only happened a handful of times, less even and this was the hardest.

"Sure, whatever they have." Renee says not looking away from Alex. Alex declines so she heads off wondering what sort of karma she had done to deserve this.

* * *

Arthur found himself here on his own. It was not the predicament he would have wanted and even more was the fact that he was supposed to use his alien visage to stir up trouble. His eyes roam along the crowd gathered below…his knuckles tightening around the rail. Right now he was on the second floor and thankfully not too many ventured over to him.

Duela no doubt would be busy with her female pleasure leaving him to put his life on the line. Who knew or put into account how many of these people carried weapons on them. While Arthur could handle himself…there were limits to how much he pushed from himself.

Suddenly though in his people watching he spotted someone he did not have fond memories of. Alex Danvers, Director of the D.E.O. and also Hayley's lapdog who punished him for not relinquishing information regarding whom was here on the planet from his home. Home…did he even have one anymore?

Xexus was a bare dry and wasteland of a planet but his kind thrived in the heat and they survived on wild animals that provided sustenance and nutrients to last them a long time. His species didn't really eat much but when it did they could survive storms and quakes. However given how Gotham was thrown into darkness and the sun rarely out it left much to be desired.

He had been dubbed 'VIcerator' as probably some throwback to the extinct velociraptor. The true name though of his species was Xexians though given how his planet was lightyears from this planet it made sense how they didn't have much intel on his kind. Arthur wasn't even his actual name; it was much longer and involved a lot of screeches that were high pitched along with one long drawn out void or growl of sorts that went on for a bit.

"Director Danvers…the fact that you are here only gives me more cause for my actions. I will not be going back to that dank cell where light does not permeate nor will I be part of your tests. The D.E.O. is no home and even should I cooperate your promises lie empty on a rose of death."

Arthur looked over the room looking for the right angle to transform or rather to let into his primal rage and he found just the place. Making sure no one was paying too much attention to him he scales the wall and disappears into the shadows of the alcove, his body already turning into the thing that caused people to wake screaming in terror. Humans lived for being scared in theaters but here in Gotham with no alien activity they were about to have a cold wake up call. Alex Danvers would die tonight and thus rid him of having to look over his shoulder…once and for all.

* * *

Alex stood there feeling like she had been left to fend for herself. Maggie had gone off to get drinks so now she was here with Renee. The woman was attractive in her own rights with dark hair and tone body showing that she cared about body image and she no doubt worked out given she worked at the GCPD. Maggie had a strong work ethic so she imagined this woman would as well.

"How long you in Gotham for?" Renee inquires as she studies her. Alex can read the suspicion loud and clear and she clears her throat.

"I'm here on a case…once it is finished I will leave. Just to be clear I do not want to get back together with Maggie…so you don't have to worry-."

"I'm not worried. However should you do go after her you should know I will not take it lying down. I am invested in our relationship whole heartedly…which I can't say you were otherwise you two would still be together-."

"Excuse me?" Alex felt a bit on edge about that statement. "I will have you know that it was a mutual parting of ways, both of us wanted different things out of the relationship moving forward and that was it. There was no point fighting for a relationship when one person is not willing to change their way of thinking, and the other person is not going to force it. I respected Maggie too much for that and I didn't want to hold onto someone who didn't want a family."

Renee shrugs some and Alex wanted to wipe that smug smile off her face. Still, she wasn't about hitting others, not present girlfriends of her ex. Maggie was her first ex in this situation and Renee was her first awkward encounter with her ex's new girlfriend.

"Right, of course it was. So who are you here with then?" Renee's pointed question caught her off guard. Right, yes…she was here with someone but it wasn't a date, lest she kept telling herself it wasn't cause it was not a date.

"I actually came with-." Alex began but that is when she felt a hand slip into hers and she notices a woman wearing a plunging neckline dress and dressed to impress.

"Sorry I was late dear…traffic was really bad. Oh hello there Renee, are you and my girl playing nice?" Alex blushes profusely at this not really sure what her angle is.

"Kate…fashionably late as ever I see? So you two are together huh?" Renee was clearly wanting it to not be and Alex didn't want it to be but somehow this felt like high school. It wasn't like she wasn't attracted to Kate and her sultry tone, but, was she really the type to be with a girl like her?

"Sure we are…we just would prefer to leave this on the downlow, no need to be public just yet. Right babe?" Alex squeezed her hand and the two held a mutual gaze.

"This is certainly true…and if you don't mind I owe this special lady a dance." Alex had hoped she had forgotten that.

"Of course, I was just going to see what was taking Maggie. Excuse me." Renee seemed satisfied though not truly convinced as she looked at them a bit before walking off.

"Do we really have to do this?" Alex felt flustered and honestly the last time she even danced with a girl…it had been a bit. Alex didn't even have time to go to the cinemas these days with her Director duties and stuff.

"I did just save you back there, so, the least you could do is pretend to enjoy yourself." Kate was direct and it was clear from her attitude there was no backing out of this.

"Were you pretending or do you really have a thing for me?" Alex found her hands twined behind her head while Kate's were resting at the small of her back.

"Any girl whose mode of transportation is a bike, is hot in my book on all counts. Still, seeing how we keep meeting the way we do…there is something there. I am not blind though and I know you are hurting from seeing your ex…so…let us just make this a dance between friends."

Alex sighs not sure if she could peg this woman as easily as she thought. There was so much mystery and yet it was that mystery that made her want to know more. "How well did you and Bruce get along?"

Alex feels the hand clutching at her back and the two are inches apart. Their bodies are pressed together intimately and their faces almost like loves whispering in the alcove or retreat in darkness. Alex's breath was hitched slight and she noticed the cleavage showing and honestly didn't want to be that type of woman but whoo…she was getting her sweating.

"Bruce and I…we weren't too close but we respected each other. I feel like Bruce was sort of a moral compass for me when I fell off the track. I wasn't the best person and tended to get into a lot of trouble. I valued the amount of time he put into me because very few did. I came from a very work centric family and I tended to drink and fool around."

Alex could understand the work centric because that was much like her mother and father who were busy with their work, finding time for family when they could but also never ones to miss a deadline when it was there. She missed her father greatly but was glad she still had a mother she could call when need or have over for holidays.

"What about you Alex? What is your story with Maggie? Oh and yeah I overheard some." Alex figured that was the case.

She let out a sigh feeling so…exposed right now. How did it come to this? Her ex being here on this Earth and her new girlfriend here and now Kate and her in each other's arms? "It is a long story-."

"Heartache often is, but, you have my number and the night is young still." Kate offered a comfort that she had yet to truly digest. Normally she only had her sister to lean on. Drawn in by her words she is about to kiss her when a howl of sorts parts them.

"Vicerator!" Alex finds herself saying forgetting who she was with. Damn, if only she had brought her weapon with her.

"Danvers!" The alien was hurtling towards her and she felt a chill sweep through her not having any time to get away as he charged in a steep descent.

**Authors note: **Next chapter really turns things up, not that this chapter didn't do that…but still plenty to look forward to as the interactions with Kate and Alex lead to more promising things.


	7. Chapter 7 Feelings on the dance floor

CH.7: Feelings on the dance floor

"Alex!" Alex heard the scream as she saw him coming down at her. Vicerator, here, with all these people? She felt panic set in not realizing till now the true scale of such a massacre should it happen.

She is tackled to the ground just as sharp nails pierce where she had been. However she notices with horror that Kate had been nicked and she was lying atop her. "Kate!"

"Heh, all it took for me to get on top of you was saving your life, well, it isn't exactly what I had in mind but are you ok?" Her words catch her a bit off guard while flustering her and maybe angering her some.

"You didn't have to do that! I had everything under control." Alex wanted to shove her off as she could hear chaos ensuing.

"I'm sure you did…Director Danvers, or, should I say Agent Danvers working for the F.B.I." Her words bring her attention from the alien to her.

"Wait…what?" She tries to play it off as confusion but it is clear that from the way Kate studies her that she can see through her guise.

"So, this, the very thing that threatens all these people is the one you have been tracking correct? This is no ordinary human being." There was a tip of anger in her tone and Alex gives her a push.

"How do you even know about the Director part…lest you are-." Alex didn't know how she would have found out her lie lest she was…and there could be no way, and yet, Oliver Queen had paraded around for years as the vigilante known as the Green Arrow. Laurel Lance had been the Black Canary. So many others too.

Kate doesn't answer her but she also doesn't deny it. How did this happen? Why was this woman confusing her so much? If she was indeed the vigilante known as Batwoman…what was her backstory? That night that she had kissed her…it had been Kate, right, so…this was the same person, allegedly who had put her on the spot and played with her.

"I will let you believe what you want to, if I am this other person you think I am. Protect these people while I go and slip into something more…dominating." She winks at her before she rushes off.

* * *

Oh gods…she was having the hots for a woman in tights and a mask. How far had her life sunk? Was she like Felicity or even Iris? All of this was strange to her as aside from Maggie that was about as normal as her life got. Heroes in capes just weren't her thing. She could barely understand or tolerate the actions of Supergirl. Thankfully her sister Kara didn't put herself in danger as she was a simple reporter and that was it.

Alex scrambled to her feet as she began to usher people to safety. However that didn't stop Arthur from attacking her in the back sending her flying into and over a table as she felt cups and other stuff fall on top of her.

"ALEX DANVERS! DIRECTOR OF THE D.E.O.!" Did he really have to use her full title? Alex picked herself up but winced at the slice he did to her back.

"Do you know much this dress cost? Ugh, you see this is why I can't have good things. Arthur, turn yourself in. This doesn't have to involve all these innocent people-."

"ARTHUR…DON'T YOU MEAN VICERATOR? I AM NOT OF YOUR WORLD, SO WHY BOTHER SAYING A NAME ATTACHED TO A LIE?" He booms at her. She wished she had her weapon on her, again, but no matter what she did hiding such a weapon on her person in such an outfit would be tacky. It wasn't like she expected her evening to come to such a low.

Kate Kane…and Batwoman…could they be one and the same? Was she overthinking things here or wishing for them to be the same so she could not like the woman any less? Alex was from a different Earth…this couldn't work, no; she refused to fall for someone like her. She was the Director of an alien organization intent on keeping the peace and Hayley was breathing down her neck and the President was not making things easier.

Shut and close case…this is what was supposed to happen. Alex had been on dates since Maggie but none had stuck, or, maybe she refused to make it work. She could not believe she was having such a life crisis now of all times.

"Danvers get your act together!" Alex heard the voice and looks over as Maggie and Renee are armed with guns.

"How did you get those in here?" Alex was trying to wrap her head around this. Did just anyone walk in here with guns strapped to their thighs?

"No party is complete without the well prepared assault from an unknown. Judging by the size and length of the talons it is clear this is the one who attacked those people in the alleyway. Concur Renee?"

Renee lined up a shot and fired sending Arthur into a defiant stance. "Concur. Still…it would appear bullets only tick it off. Given the skeletal form it has taken, well, I can only assume he must have met Hugo Strange and he did some twisted stuff to him."

"Hugo what now?" Alex was lost but Maggie clearly was on the same track as Renee. This was truly a bizarre and strange rabbit hole she had fallen down.

"Hugo Strange…a mad man of sorts who has been on the GCPD most wanted list for some time; eluding capture, he is naturally the mastermind behind this thing." Renee speaks confidently but Alex knows better.

Did they not know this thing was an alien masquerading as a human? She wondered how Maggie was not correcting her on this? Why even bother trying to understand Maggie as the two had parted ways and no way was she getting involved in this.

"Just cover me while I get the people to safety!" Alex has no time to continue this conversation as she hears gunshots resound in the room as she gets people to safety. Arthur however ignores the bullets as he attacks a woman near her and Alex goes flying into the wall.

She lets out a grunt as she slips to the ground and feels lightheaded. The chaos ensues and Maggie and Renee even with their tag team Police stuff they are no match for the Vicerator formerly known as Arthur. He does a number on them and they lie next to each other unable to move. Alex watches in horror as he chows down on the woman sending her body all over the place with a spray of blood.

Others would follow but soon she would appear. Batwoman swinging in and lashing out with some serious kicks. She is more wary of his sharp nails as she seems poised for combat. Alex struggles to get up but she had the wind knocked out of her. "K-Kate…"

Alex can feel herself losing consciousness and much of the fight is lost on her as her head lolls to the right and she continues to hear the fight go on even without her vision. Whatever happened before she truly konked out it was clear Arthur was not happy.

* * *

Arthur had not expected so much opposition lying before him during this evening. Two women armed with guns and of course Batwoman. The women were easily dispatched as the gunshots only ticked him off. The main woman he had concerns with though clearly was set against the wall not budging an inch. Still he wouldn't be truly safe till she was good and dead.

Letting out a howl he dispatched the two women with a few quick strikes and then was about to turn his attention to her, well, maybe after a snack or two. The woman he gripped prove no problem and some others but then he was attacked and that is when things went downhill. He could not keep up with her precision kicks and she fought like a boxer in a ring strong and versatile.

"STAND STILL!" He bellows. Honestly his kind did not do this sort of fighting on his home planet. In fact suffice to say he didn't deal with such bothersome foes lest it was the D.E.O. and that woman, though, that had been a group effort.

"Now where is the fun in that? It is clear you don't belong here so make it easy on both of us and die or leave…I'm willing to take either." She quipped. Arthur rushed at her but she used her grappling hook to propel herself around him in a circular motion and attempted to kick him from behind.

Arthur of course had eyes in the back of his head so sensing the attack he hardens his body and catching her off guard as she tries to pull back he has her throat in his grip and he slams her down into the ground.

"DIE! WOMAN OF BAT!" Arthur snarls at her, spittle landing on her features as he applies even more pressure to her throat.

"I've had worse beat downs…do your worse! However, before you do so, how attached are you to your eye?" He tilts his head some wondering what she is getting on about. Squeezing hard he is practically atop her.

Suddenly he notes a flash of silver or some sort of weapon and it is lodged into his eye canal and he lets out a howl of blistering rage. He tries to unlodge the weapon from his socket and he stumbles back some. It burned like hell and he notices the woman picking up Alex and hurrying out as the doors burst open and the entire GCPD shows up training their weapons on him.

Damn, he thought, this did not go as I thought it would. She lives…but…for now Gotham will know it has something to keep it up at night and dreading when sleep comes. Unable to free the weapon without stalling his departure he flees as he crashes through a window and heads back to Duela.

**Authors note: **So much has happened and in the next chapter more multi-femslash options to expand the story.


	8. Chapter 8 Missing sister

CH.8: Missing sister

Kara could not believe how long Alex had been gone for already. There had been no text, no call, nothing to give her the slightest bit of reassurance as to where she had gone off to. Brainy had told her that Alex had gone off to handle some D.E.O. business but honestly that was a few days ago or longer. Hayley was starting to grow suspicious and was even pushing for immediate action in finding a replacement for her or assuming control herself.

Kara had no sway as she no longer was part of the D.E.O. and Brainy couldn't do much given he was an employee there and given the tension in National City Hayley could easily serve him up on a plate. Nia wasn't having much help locating Alex and kept saying she was somewhere dark and even something resembling bats.

Her duties as Supergirl kept her busy all the same so it wasn't like she was left with nothing to do. Alex's voluntary step to ensure Hayley not finding out her ties to Supergirl had been of great success…but at the cost of unlearning her identity and her ties to understanding aliens. Kara had never felt so alone then now.

Right now she was finding herself in need of a friend…someone to just talk to. Lately Lena and James had suffered another hit in their relationship and well…there was no longer a relationship to speak of. Kara was divided as she was close friends with James but she was also friends with Lena. So she found herself visiting Lena at a bar as evening fast approached.

Lena was nursing a drink at the counter, her beauty drawing attention all over. Kara couldn't' help being jealous, not of their stares, but of her confidence to be who she was. All her life she had been hiding who she was from the rest of the world, wearing glasses when she could see fine…and stumbling about taking a page from her cousin's page book of blending in with society.

"Mind if I take this seat?" Kara inquires as she walks over to where Lena clearly was lost in her own thoughts.

"Huh, oh…hey Kara. I suppose you can take the seat, then again if you don't I am sure there are others who will be asking to take it." She sounded a bit drunk or sullen or maybe both.

"Thanks. I'll have what she is having." Kara takes the proffered seat and is slid a glass. The alcohol was red and she takes a sip of it and can already note the strength of it. However much like Barry it was hard to get her tipsy.

She wouldn't' be able to fly straight if she had too much to go on. Supergirl drunk, yeah, not sure National City would want a drunken hero saving them when she couldn't move without crashing into buildings. "What brings you here? You aren't having me followed are you?"

"Pfft, c'mon, can't a girl just come here to enjoy the ambiance of the place without being labeled a stalker?" Kara takes another sip of her drink doing her best to make faces when needed. Given how fast she could fly and even run at times she was someone who kept her wits about her.

She recalled a time when she and Clark had a drinking competition and they must have gone through at least a cellar of wine, both merry about the situation but eventually they managed to feel a bit tipsy but not enough to make them off balance as some.

"Sorry, you are right, this is a nice place. Have you had any luck locating Alex?" Kara shook her head as she adjusts her glasses.

"I've checked every location Alex would frequent but she is nowhere to be seen or heard. It is so unlike her, and, even her own work is starting to get worried." Kara downed her drink feeling a slight burn but she had to fake a coughing fit making it seem like she wasn't much a drink. Then again she and her sister Alex had been known to drink wine on their more hectic days.

"Well…perhaps an extra set of eyes might help you. I need something to distract me anyway and besides what have you got to lose?" Kara smiled some reassured at her offer and maybe with her help Alex would be found faster. Still…as Supergirl she had combed a lot of the city already and with her abilities she is able to detect most anyone inside a building she could not enter herself.

"Well…nothing I suppose. I just don't want to take up time you'd rather have committed to something more important." Kara studied Lena out of the corner of her eye honestly lost in her beauty, but also noting the sad features.

"One of the reasons that James and I didn't work out was because of my investment in my work, burying myself in it…losing myself to what it stood for and by compromising principles. James was the best thing to ever happen to me and while I cannot turn back the clock…I want my life to have meaning and if that means helping a friend or stopping to put time for myself on the table…I will do so."

Lena ordered another drink and downed it with ease. Kara wasn't quite sure the two of them should leave here while she was inhibited by alcohol and on a path of self-destruction. Kara sighs some as she puts it to a vote…find Alex…or help Lena. Her sister right now was missing and she needed to find her, but, she had exhausted her search and having an intoxicated Lena with her wouldn't do much. Now if she stayed here and helped Lena she would be doing her civic duty as a friend and perhaps help mend her grief.

Kara loved her sister…even with her current struggle of understanding the life she led. While with Lena…their friendship was complicated because of her dual roles but also because both led busy lives where the other was usually busy to hang out. Chalk in the fact that Lena had dated Kara's former love interest and their breakup which only made things awkward as they had all hung out together.

"Lena, dance with me." Kara normally danced by herself or with her sister but it was often just sisterly or goofy. Kara by all rights didn't consider herself into females but the more time she thought about Lena the more she was questioning things.

"Kara…do you really think now is the best time to dance? I mean…your sister…she is out there…" Lena had her words slurred some and she was about to order another drink, not on her watch.

"Listen Lena…I want to dance…and when I want to dance, there is no stopping me. Now I can either make a fool of myself dancing alone, or, you can be my partner and we can liven up this place." Kara refused to take no as an answer.

"Kara…really…this is so…I don't even…" Kara had already left though made sure to pay for both of their drinks. She stood there on the dancefloor noting how Lena leaves her seat, her sensual sway of her hips in her form fitting dress making her figure stand out more.

Everyone was looking at her…no doubt thinking their own private thoughts. Kara walked forward catching the other female in her arms and the two are close together. Kara can smell the alcohol on her breath but noticed how their bodies were twined together.

"Do you mind taking lead on this? I'm not sure I can really lead given my current…state." Lena was helped up and Kara blushes some.

"Right…I mean…how hard can it be right?" Kara felt Lena's hands join behind her neck and Kara's linked at the small of her back. The song playing was slow and sultry and Kara makes the necessary adjustments as the music runs through her.

"Kara…you and Alex, I don't know how to phrase it but…you two doing ok?" Lena's eyes study her and Kara turns them around so Lena is now facing away from her, her backside pressing against her.

"Alex is just…stressed with her job and also making her dream of starting a family realized. There is this clash of personality and then there is her worrying about my safety. Sometimes I wonder if I am doing my sister any good."

"Kara…you are a good sister," Lena manages, "I have never seen quite the bond of siblings before and if you want to talk bad relations, need not look further then myself and Lex. Alex, heh, isn't it funny how your sister and my brother have close to the same name…Alex…Lex…"

Lena was quite drunk which made her wonder how many drinks she had before she arrived at the place. Still she had to take her words as they were, friendly. Truth was she and Alex were still tight…just without her knowing she was Supergirl. Kara's crotch was against Lena's backside and somehow Lena was grinding back against her.

"Uh…Lena, you doing ok?" Kara had not been with anyone since Mon-El, and, honestly it made her dating life dry of late. Lena was single again and both women were dancing together like lovers did.

"Uh huh, you know, this is the first fun I have had in quit sometime. Go on Kara, live a little, we got all night to show these people what true dancing is…"

Kara wondered about doing this now…while Lena was drunk. Would either of them remember this? She however heard the hoots and calls and she was matching Lena's pace of dirty dancing, her crotch working against her and her hands trailing along her scintillating hips.

"I-I've never done anything like this before," Kara admits with flushed cheeks. Lena was running her hands along the back of her neck and moving her body up and down on her causing her to let out a sound she rarely made.

"I can tell…but…you got moves on you," Lena says. "Do not be afraid to take chances, take charge Kara…own this night." Lena then turns around and the two of them are face to face.

Kara didn't know why her body was responding the way it was…how her lips were inches from hers and the two of them were the center of attention. Kara didn't want things to change but in one moment she was kissing her lips, forgetting that she was straight and this woman she considered one of her closest friends…they were exchanging heated moments on the dance floor and as the night would fade out clothing would be discarded haphazardly around a dim lit room and bedsheets would envelop bare torsos caught up in one another's grasp of loneliness…neither of them knowing what lay come morning.

**Authors note: **Let me know your thoughts on if you want to see more of these two but I am going to continue to build upon the multi-femslash as I see fit. In the next chapter Alex will find herself in a new setting as she reels from all that has happened and who her savior is.


	9. Chapter 9 Lady Dark Knight of her dreams

CH.9: Lady Dark Knight of her dreams

Alex stirred a bit as she struggled to open her eyes. Why was she in the dark? Alex shifts her weight about and finds she is buried in something soft and her fight or flight instincts kick in and she squirms about before her eyes shoot open and find her gaze settling on unfamiliar scenery. Just where was she? Last thing she remembered was 'Vicerator' attacking her and everything being blurry.

"W-Where am I?" Alex found her voice parched and she spotted movement near the door. Part of her wanted to get out of the bed and tackle her would be assailant but her body was still struggling to wake up.

"You are safe, so, lest you want to face plant on the floor I would suggest you stop struggling. Here, I made you something to eat." Alex spotted the woman in a white tank top over sweats and she remembered coming to Gotham to get back into custody the 'Vicerator' or Arthur as he went by.

"You saved me…wait…you are her!" Alex watches her carry the tray over to her and sets it down carefully. She would figure there'd be more of a reaction out of her but she just takes a seat on the side of the bed.

"You will have to be a little more specific than that. I have been known to be many things." Kate was taking this too well…what was her angle here?

"You are Batwoman…do you deny it?" Alex had to admit she was hungry and to keep herself from salivating all over her toast she takes a sip of her orange juice.

"Such a bold accusation, tell me, would it make you happy if I were her?" Kate reaches over for her toast but Alex swats her hand but Kate's reflexes are sharper and instead of reorienting herself to grab the toast again her hand held hers and shots of pleasure course through her and her face flushes.

"I-I don't know, maybe. I put two and two together though…and…you have yet to apologize about the kiss." Kate is leaning towards her and Alex wants to resist her, after all that kiss was just her playing with her.

"And what about you? Leading me on not one but two identities when coming here? I knew who you were, the day you met me as Kate instead of as Batwoman from the time before. I went along with it seeing no point in calling you out on it. Still we do have much to talk about and I will have you rested up so I can hear the truth."

Alex watches her let go of her hand before she goes to move to the door. However she hesitates some and Alex doesn't say a word.

"My life is complicated Alex, it would have been better if you had remained oblivious to the true nature of my line of work. Now that you know it…things will only get more dangerous. I don't know if-."

"Stop, just stop…I never asked for your protection. I run the D.E.O. and have spent quite a number of years battling aliens in my home. I've been in some serious scrapes and don't treat me like some damsel in distress…I can look after myself-."

"Eat your food before it gets cold. Oh and I have laid out some clothes for you to wear so don't keep me waiting." Kate walks out of the room and Alex lets out a huff. She didn't need her hospitality. This couldn't' be the same building where they had met…right? Alex's stomach grumbles and letting out a frustrated groan she eats everything and…it was damn good.

* * *

Alex had changed into the clothes offered by Kate and adjusts her top and jeans. She found Kate waiting for her by a roaring fireplace and she held herself not sure how to address her after their rather tense conversation.

"I hope they fit. It has been a bit since I had female company over. And before you get onto me nothing happened after you went unconscious. I would never deprive anyone of their right in what happens in the bedroom."

"Right…good to know," Alex says as she takes a seat opposite her. "So…while I did not lie about my name, I should probably clear the air and say I do work for the D.E.O. and am the Director there, so, what I told Batwoman is the truth. My work involves protecting the citizens of National City from hostile aliens and working to contain these threats in a calm and leisurely manner without involving too much of the authorities or the local Police Department.

"The alien who has escaped goes by 'Vicerator' however he has taken to the human name of Arthur. His specie has hardened skin and apparently has eyes in the back of his head allowing him to see an attack before it happens. I should also be clear I do not come from this Earth-."

"That is a lot to process, but, if I am to understand this you come from National City but from a different Earth and are tracking a hostile alien who has escaped your custody only to lay slaughter to those here on my Earth, correct?" Alex blinks a bit feeling she should have probably shortened her explanation.

"Actually…that is it down to a T. Look Kate, I didn't mean to come into your town, your Earth and cause such a mess of things. Honestly I had been hoping to contain this before it became too much of an incident. Now however the longer he is here…the more screwed up things are becoming." Alex placed her head in her hands.

"I'm not really an expert on aliens, but, what I do know is you aren't in this alone. I want this alien out of here much as you and if we do not do this together we will surely be wasting time better suited to coming up with a plan." Kate's hand rests on hers and Alex wants to remove it.

"So I have your full cooperation is that it?" Alex studies her and the hand positioned over hers. She wonders if much like her kiss this is just her way of toying with her. Then again she had not intended for things to carry on as they had upon arriving here in Gotham on another Earth.

"I will lend whatever I have on hand to your cause but only so long as I am with you at all times. Sorry, while I do appreciate your honesty, I cannot without any reservation allow you to walk around with my tech or do too much damage in my city."

She supposed that was fair. Alex would expect the same rules to be applied if she were in National City. Kate goes to remove her hand but Alex stops her as she fights past the blush. "You don't have to remove it…if you don't want to…"

"You are cute, you know that? However we have much planning to do and if we hold that off for wants…we will surely be letting this Arthur continue when he is surely weakened now." Kate goes to stand and Alex felt like she was left out of some loop.

"What do you mean…weakened?" She rose up following after her before stopping short of bumping into her.

"I took his eye, well, one of his eyes that is. If what you said is true he'll have only three eyes available now, though, even a wounded lion will still put up a mighty fight." Kate went to the wall and removed one book before the wall began to push away revealing a set of poles leading downwards.

"Uh, ok, so what are the poles for exactly?" Alex had a strong image of a firehouse in her head or rather Ghostbusters.

"Use your imagination…I am sure you can think of one proper use of them." Kate winks back at her before she grips the pole and descends.

"I mean I can think of one, huh, wait you don't mean-?" Alex blushes as she hurries after her. Honestly she had never set foot in one of those places before even when she had dated Maggie. And yet now she couldn't stop thinking of Kate on a pole.

* * *

Touching down she looks around at the many banks of computers set up and even a work bench with a lot of tools and weapons. "Welcome to the bat cave…or rather…my lady cave of wonder."

"Will you quit it with the sexual puns already?" Alex didn't know how much more of this she could handle.

"You need to lighten up Alex…besides…this is where you want to be right? I mean you aren't thinking about a place more straight and-?"

"No…this is who I am now, and besides, I barely recognize that person." Alex could barely make out her days making it straight, in fact in school she was too focused on her studies for dating period.

"Alright, good to hear, as for myself…never once rode stick." Kate moved on leaving Alex wondering if honesty was the best policy.

"So what do we do about Arthur?" Alex followed her to the work bench where an assortment of weapons lay; some in pieces, some fully assembled.

"A few rules first. Number one…no handling weapons lest I am present, should we get separated treat the weapon with care…cause finding parts is a challenge. Secondly…during the day we investigate, gather intel…no use in fighting until it is necessary. Something you should know about Gotham…crime goes up during the night, hence why my costume works effectively then. And third…any and all kissing happens outside of the costume."

"Wait…what kissing-?" Alex is pulled over to her and their lips lock. Alex is flustered but she does not push the other female away. The kiss lingers causing her body to ignite with want as her arms wrap around her. For a moment nothing else is said, nothing can be expressed as the two just hold one another, well, she did jump a bit as Kate's hands were pressing along her backside.

"I've been holding that in for a bit. I wanted to get it out of me now so I didn't wind up costing us this rogue alien of yours. So…in terms of Arthur-."

"Um, just putting it out there, but maybe Arthur can wait a few more seconds…maybe minutes…" Alex runs her hand through Kate's short hair and the two share a look. Their bodies press together in an intimate sort of manner and soon they are kissing again. Alex realizes how this may look, and yet, since she and Maggie broke up this was the first she felt whole…felt truly comfortable in her own skin. It is hard to say how long they kissed, or who started it up again…but right now she wanted to hold onto this feeling…long as she could.

**Authors note: **Exploring a bit more of Kanvers while in the next chapter Arthur is on the mend and we have a bit of fun time with Duela and a special guest of hers. This will add to the multi-femslash already in motion but have yet to figure out a partner for Duela, so should be fun either way next chapter as we catch up with the baddies.


	10. Chapter 10 Joker's daughter

CH.10: Joker's Daughter

Duela was the daughter of insanity and destruction, misfortune and calamity. She was many things…a malignant tumor set upon Gotham and spreading on a daily basis. Her father indeed was the Clown Prince of the city that did not sleep, as for her mother…she was caught up in his web of lies and mistreatment of her as a whole.

Duela had been born of these two souls locked together…so much abuse and screaming that it became part of her upbringing. Duela suffered herself at the hands of her father so when she was old enough…she killed him, sliced and diced him as he laughed. As for her mother it was hard to say what truly happened to her, if she was driven to suicide or sought out a life outside of the danger of their household.

Duela questioned that day she killed her father…if it was for her mother, for them as a family, or maybe for herself to claim the throne for herself. A new reign of terror was set upon Gotham and she wanted to get her mark on it. However Duela would find opposition in the Lady Dark Knight, the woman who took up the mantle from Batman who had fled the city. There were many who had their own reasons why he left; honestly in her opinion it was likely because he was getting too old for the job.

The Joker himself was losing it in his final days. Gotham needed someone younger who could truly bring terror to its streets and it might as well stay in the bloodline of insanity and malice, namely herself. Duela had many figures to draw upon other than her own father's twisted ways.

Duela worked on torturing simply at first, whether it be the milkman or the mailman. They were easily replaced and their screams were music to her ears. Duela tended to hum as she sliced into their veins, watching it squirt about as they kicked about and mumbled against the tape plastering their lips sealed shut tight.

Duela slowly built up an army and it was only because she had killed the Joker that she made a name for herself. Her very lair was set up in a club, what sort of club one might ask? Well it happened to be a club for the ladies of course. Oh how much fun it was and Batwoman had yet to set foot in it. She knew not that this is where her mortal enemy ran her business.

Duela was performing on stage even now…having the time of her life. Twirling and spinning about the pole she stretched out her leg and let out a faint laugh. She had always been a performer, she got this from her mother who had a flair for the dramatics and her flexibility allowed her to be a mess of beauty and carnage. However unlike her mother she preferred sharp edged weapons over mallets that just did not fit her taste.

"Thank you all for being here…it is so good to see every one last of you. I imagine you are all wondering why I have gathered you…and the reason being that Batwoman is looking to clean out every last one of us. If we do not band together…this city will be lost to us. Gotham is ours…we shouldn't let the good take that-."

"And why should you lead us?" Duela lowers herself down spotting the woman speaking. It was Ivy, a red head much like herself though with a bit more green to her.

"I would think it obvious…I am the one who killed the Joker, my own father and took over his very group. I have a majority of weapons that all of you turn to and let us not forget that it is I who has him." She gestures and sure enough he arrives. While his one eye was taken by Batwoman he still had one good eye and a few surprise ones behind.

"And who or what is that?" Selina Kyle inquires aka the former love of Batman himself. Oh Duela was quite aware of the Bat and Cat but his departure left her high and dry.

"This here is Arthur though he also goes by Vicerator. He is an alien from another planet and happens to be my new bodyguard. He is what will change the tide of battle in my favor, could be our favor…if you decide to put yourselves in my care. If you decide to part ways you will surely be facing a heap of trouble the likes of which will ruin you."

Duela examined her nails as the room is filled with murmurs. Arthur joins her on the stage as he leans in. "Do you have a plan in case they turn on you?"

"Oh please, like they would turn on me when I have just presented to them an actual alien. I know most in this room and they know a good thing when they hear it. You also went toe to toe against Batwoman and that should get you some respect."

Duela waits, however, as the calm arrives it is clear that many of them do not see this as a winning compromise on their part. "We will not side with you…in fact aside from killing your father you have done little to contribute to putting your weight out there, to Gotham."

Duela lets out a maniacal laugh as she runs a hand through her hair. She wore a revealing neck plunging purple top and snug bottoms. Her stance spread and she nods her head to one of her people who tosses her a handgun and point blank she blows the brains of the one who spoke all over the table. Their body falls down with a thud making all in the room dive for their weapons.

"Arthur…see to it you leave some of them alive. Oh and any who wish to throw down their weapons and join me are free to do so…and he will spare you." Duela watches as Arthur sets into motion, the mayhem and carnage in his path scattered bodies and flesh and blood painted the tables with a fresh paint of welcome death.

There were a select few who did lay down their weapons and Arthur was a good boy to spare them. Ivy, Selina, some others…it seemed like she had their attention now.

"Very good…I will have a word with you two in private." Duela walks off the stage and gestures for Ivy and Selina to follow after her.

* * *

Ivy approaches Selina as she pins her to the wall and embraces her roughly with her lips. The two of them bound together as heat surrounds them, entombing them in surrender and bliss. She can feel her removing her top while behind her she can sense Ivy grinding against her backside.

"You two will serve me well…and as such you each will gain satisfaction in your own right. Selina, any and all jewels you manage to get yourself will belong to you. Ivy, I have set up a space that will work with your green thumb and your fight to spread your vegetation will run Gotham through and punish those who have done you wrong."

"Sounds purrfect," Selina says with a lusty purr. Ivy seemed to echo the sentiment as her lips secure around her neck, her teeth grazing the soft flesh of her nape and she shivers as her bottoms, snug around her backside are removed completely.

"Batwoman will make her move again soon…no doubt to finish the job that took poor Arthur's eye. We will have a united front to put her in her place…show her that Gotham does not belong to her, solely her." Duela removes her lips from Selina's as she gropes her chest snug in a black fitted bra. Selina was fit and firm and thankfully unattached to males for the time being.

"What is to stop her from getting assistance of her own?" Ivy inquires. Duela pushes her backside against her crotch and she feels Selina's hand creep down her stomach and slowly going somewhere that drew a baited breath from her lips.

"Well…the thing I know about her is she tends to work alone. Though, Arthur did say she was protecting someone that day at the charity event, oh, and who can forget those two GCPD females with guns. Though It matters not…for Arthur is immune to those bullets. People will see just how ineffective of a crime fighter she is and they will lose hope…and it will be all the sweeter when she falls."

Duela reaches behind her and strokes Ivy's hair and kisses her lips while feeling fingers slip somewhere private, somewhere…wet. It all was sensational having both women before and behind her, drawing up pleasure that before was felt only through borrowing one of the dancers here. These two strong women would serve her well and while each had their own objective or means to accomplish and no doubt would down the line betray her…she would ride this out to its conclusion and Batwoman would fall, and she would accomplish what her father never could.

**Authors note: **A little touch upon the character Duela. Honestly sort of a clean slate on her as she has yet to make a live action appearance and anything goes I suppose. Anyway next chapter Alex and Kate train and some more difficulties lie ahead for them.


	11. Chapter 11 Training and pleasure

CH.11: Training and pleasure

Alex had shared something special with Kate and there was no going back after that. Standing in one of the rooms in the mansion or manor she noted the arrangement of weapons scattered about and how right now she was holding a bo staff. The weight alone was something else and she noticed that Kate held a similar weapon.

"If you are going to be sticking around it is important that you wield an assortment of weapons. I will not go easy on you…so…I expect the same level of commitment in tackling taking me down. Show me what you got Director Danvers."

Alex took a stance and with a readiness she recalled from her training days as an agent she rushes forth. Her attack right off the bat forces Kate into a defensive position. The clack of their weapons fills the room and she swings using her entire body. Kate manages to backtrack some however she is clearly not without her tricks.

Alex swung high but Kate managed to duck and swung the weapon catching her in the chest and sending her back. "Ok, ouch, still a little sensitive there."

"You tempted me to do it harder…what were you expecting?" Kate responds with a coy response. Alex blushes some and recovers as she goes at her again. The two were level headed females, each one not lowering their guard, though Alex did slip up but it was not intentional or anything.

When it came to her weapons training most any weapon she came across she was able to master, though, something told her that Kate's method of fighting and taking up where Batman had departed left a lot on her plate. The type of villainy here in Gotham was not alien oriented which meant different tactics than that of the D.E.O.

"Gotham is a mine field set to go off, tension littering her streets with plotting and scheming. As Batwoman being out in public during the day can be a hassle and as it turns out I don't have many I can trust on to lend me aide. That is why…I am proposing you act in my stead-."

"Whoa…hold up…you are talking about being a vigilante aren't you? I have never broken the law…I operate on the side of being seen, however, donning a costume and performing feats that takes years might be above my paygrade." Alex was then tripped up and Kate was straddling her.

"Alex…you are the first female whom I have met who has all the qualities necessary to take up the cause. I am limited during the day so I need someone out there helping me. I just thought…"

"You are asking too much of me," Alex turns them over so she is now atop Kate who looks at her confused. "I enjoy being with you Kate…I mean this is the first time I have felt this alive since Maggie. However what you are asking…it goes beyond just staying here to catch an alien. How long were you expecting me to stay?"

Kate seems to take a moment to say anything and Alex realizes what it is. Kate speaks softly as her hands rest on her hips. "Alex…I don't want you to leave."

"I am the Director of the D.E.O. and if I should beget my duties not only with Colonel Hayley seek to replace me…all my work will be forgotten or pushed under the rug. My family is in National City, my home, and I have friends there too. What you are asking…I don't know if I can do."

"I get it, I mean; it is bold of me to venture such thoughts when we are just…forget I said anything." Kate shoves her off her and goes to pick up a next weapon to use. Alex bows her head feeling like she only made things worse. Leaving National City…could she even do that? Maggie had done it and now had found love and happiness.

Taking a moment she goes to get a weapon mirroring Kate and takes a stance ready for the most awkward moment of her life…in sometime.

* * *

Kara groans some as she lifts her arms over her head but then she realizes something is missing. Wait…her clothes were missing, what the frack? Kara also realizes her glasses were off, oh no, no no this was not happening. She hurriedly got out of bed and immediately finds her glasses by the nightstand. Placing them on she feels a hand along her backside and she jumps some before she stumbles and falls to the ground.

"Good morning…huh…Kara?" Lena's voice also carried a bit of confusion. Kara groans as she picks herself up from the floor.

"Yep, that is me, and you are Lena. I can see how this might appear, well, what does it look like exactly?" Kara covered her chest and Lena clutched at the covers, she had bedridden hair and she looked so beautiful.

"I-I imagine it looks like you are not wearing any clothes and I am in bed…a bed that judging by the ruffled sheets and how sore I am…we…us…"

"Well now…this is…awkward." Kara had not intended for things to get this out of control. Last night…well there was a kiss and then twined bodies and oh so many positions. She honestly could not believe the stamina this woman had.

"Yes, it would appear so. I might have done a bit of experimenting in College but not exactly something I was thinking I'd be doing again…to this extent. What about yourself Kara?" Kara sought out her clothes as she debated over lying or telling the truth.

"No, um, truth be told till this moment…I was straight. I mean I don't have anything against…the LGBT Community as a whole as my sister is one, or rather part of it…but for myself…" Kara felt like she was just drawing this out.

"It is alright Kara…truth is I saw myself straight as well. However since James and I split I have been giving my life a lot of thought. Guys have either used me because of my name, or, they sought to one up me. James may have been the last proverbial straw in my straight closet."

Kara halts in putting on her bra hearing this. "You aren't seriously thinking of switching sexuality are you? I mean, not that there is anything wrong with it…"

"I might not switch over entirely, but, given our little fun in the bedsheets I am beginning to think that I might be bisexual. Perhaps right now I will see where this takes me…if it is as satisfying as it was last night, though some of it a blur, then I might just stick with females." Lena slips from the covers and Kara looks away.

"Right…I mean that is your choice, whatever makes you happiest right?" Kara shivered as she felt Lena behind her as she helps her with her bra.

"I know we were both drunk last night, but, do you think it is possible we do this again?" Kara could feel her hands around her body and dawning realization sets in that the other woman was not wearing any clothes.

"Right…cause both of us were drunk…" Kara didn't want to tell her that she was not drunk during any of it. Perhaps it was because she wasn't drunk that she was no better than a male because she was controlling a lot of what happened. Maybe in some guilty sense part of her had wanted to be with Lena and the reason she was so sore was because she didn't hold back any.

"Kara…is everything alright?" Lena turns her around and Kara avoids looking down. She was standing in just her bra and panties while Lena…oh Lena, she was displaying a lot of skin.

"Yep, everything is peachy, but…you know I sort of have to get to work…" Kara could see the expression on Lena's face, disappointment maybe or resignation.

"Right, of course…as do I, which means I will need to shower. Did you wish to join me?" Lena proceeds to the bathroom and Kara was so tempted to join her…however…she was still trying to wrap her head around all of this.

"Raincheck maybe?" Kara continued to dress wishing that Alex were here so she could have someone to talk to. It wasn't like she could tell James, oh, sleeping with his ex…not exactly sure she wanted to share that just yet.

"Of course, well, I will see you around then Kara." The bathroom door closes and Kara immediately flies out of there as Supergirl. Just what was she doing…could she even do this? What would Lena think if she did reveal she was not drunk and she remembered everything? Kara fretted some as she sought to continue her search for Alex if only to distract herself.

* * *

Maggie was at the gun range as she squeezed off a few shots. Both she and Renee had been treated at the hospital for their injuries and were now sort of getting back to their regular duties. Each shot she imagined that the alien who had attacked the charity ball was before her. Of course some shots were off as the fact that Alex was here complicated things. Her ex…it stirred up so many feelings but she knew that Alex was still set on being a mother.

Feeling arms slip around her waist she settles back against the presence she felt. "You were out the door before breakfast, is everything alright?"

"I needed to get in some practice…felt a bit rusty during the fight," she of course meant the alien. However she and Renee did take joy in paintball.

"You are thinking of her aren't you?" Maggie dips her head knowing she could not get anything past this woman. "I thought you were over her?"

"I am, just, seeing your ex…it makes you think of the past. I keep thinking about…well…" She removes her headphones as she places her hands before her.

"I get it, I do, I mean we females have exes and it does stir up the past or rather memories of said individual. You need to learn to let go though babe…try and focus on the one you are with. You know jealousy is not a good color on me."

Maggie laughs as she turns around and holds her close. "Jealousy is a color that does not suit anyone, still, you are right. I will try and do better from this day forth. Any word on the alien?" She had filled Renee in on some of her life before and of course the existence of aliens.

"I never would have thought it possible till the other night about their kind. I mean an actual alien, in Gotham, as a girl I sort of fantasized about the existence of other worlds and aliens but after what you told me…and…the fact you are from another world as well…"

"A lot to deal with, I know." Maggie pressed her forehead against hers and breathed her in. "However I don't plan on leaving this place…or you for that matter. Alex is my past and my opinion still has not changed so it won't mean much difference if we are in the same room. I love you."

"And I love you too, just, try and understand that I am entitled to a bit of insecurity and doubt should she be in the picture." Renee gazes at her with shimmering eyes and Maggie wants to say more but they are called to meet in the squad room.

"Looks like we will have to continue this later…so…ready to catch an alien?" Maggie winks and the two exchange a quick kiss before heading out of there. Maggie isn't entirely sure if Renee is handling things as well as she thinks, still, for now the two have a job to do and no matter what Maggie was not quitting this relationship, Renee, or Gotham. Alex or not…National City was in her past.

**Authors note: **For those keeping track these three are just the tip of the iceberg in terms of the multi-femslash I have in store for this story. Duela is the wild card in the mix. Should I think up any others I am sure to throw them in, for now next chapter a jewel heist is going down.


	12. Chapter 12 All things pretty part one

CH.12: All things pretty part one

Arthur had been assigned protection detail to Duela's partner Selina Kyle aka the nefarious jewel thief Catwoman. She was wearing a skintight black costume that made her profound hips stand out and her bust was shown with a zipper in the front. The sway of her calculating hips made grown men watch her every move while females denied any attraction what so ever.

Honestly he could not see what the appeal was. The two of them were out in broad daylight and he was ready to ask a question when she beat him to the punch.

"Darling, I am sure you are pondering why it is I wear such a costume out in public, correct? Well…it is because Gotham will be holding a costume party and none would be the wiser that I am the true thief of all things pretty."

Sure enough a man approaches them and Arthur tenses but Selina doesn't take any kind of action. "Hey, lady, that is one swell costume you have there…it almost looks like the real deal. You know I was planning to dress as-."

"Thank you kindly…but if you so much as say his name I will rip out your tongue and treat your mouth like a fishbowl and drown you in nothing but fish for the last remaining seconds of your life." Arthur can see the guy regrets coming up to her and he walks off.

"So…what is the injury with saying his name?" He knew of course who she was talking about, or more importantly who she would not talk about.

"Do you really want to know?" She continues to sway her hips as she seems to be keeping track of every camera, movement of security, every little detail known.

"I'm not a fan of silence…" Arthur manages. On his planet there was no wind…it was still and harsh environments and his kind weren't exactly talkers.

Having arrived in National City he savored the feel of the wind or hearing local gossip. However he had come under the radar of the D.E.O. for his mass killing, but, honestly the killing part was something that was like a trigger for him and devouring flesh or tearing limbs off humans like paper just gave him a rush.

"Very well…we used to be lovers. The Bat and I…we were intimate, we shared a darkness and affinity for loneliness. Both of us failed in the game of love and we bonded on our many…encounters. A crook like me and the man behind the cowl that made Gotham build a light switch in the sky for him. It was a match made to boggle the mind."

Arthur adjusts the collar on his shirt as he can see women eyeing him up. Given his human appearance he was built like a football player. However it was not exactly a skin he favored as it itched and intimacy of the body was not something he craved. Still downstairs it did tend to respond to certain…movement of the female of these species and it took all his restraint to keep it at bay.

"Anyway…much like any lover there is a point in the relationship where you feel you will give your entire life to that person. However the man behind the cowl was beginning to feel the weight of his actions, feeling the weight of the world. He carried so much of the burden alone and after some losses and setbacks in his life he found it time to move on…just…not with me."

Arthur could read her body language loud and clear and she was tense just speaking of this. She had given him everything and he had left her with these feelings she would be stuck with. He did not prod for anything else out of her as they still had a job to do. Duela was the one who had staked this place out and was giving it to Selina as a gift.

He imagined though Selina could have staked this place out on her own but Duela apparently had eyes and ears going about Gotham so knowing that the costume party would be held here meant it would be perfect to steal from. Arthur of course wasn't much for dressing up but Selina had told him before coming here she had the perfect costume for him.

"So what is it with you and Duela then?" Arthur ventured as they were looking at the wide range of jewels hidden behind glass and no doubt many surveillance cameras in play.

"Duela is a means to an end…that is all. If some pleasure is to be taken from it that is fine, I have no qualms about the female form especially against another. Both Ivy and I are getting what we want and once Duela has what she wants…we go our separate ways. What about you?"

Arthur weighs her words as they go to look at some of the classier jewels. "Duela has taken me on as a bodyguard…but…I have no idea how long that will last. If not for Duela I would not be safe and the woman from the D.E.O. would capture me and I do not wish to back."

Selina seems to nod some as she also takes into account no doubt the probable cost she'd get from snatching all of these jewels and more. Arthur did not see why humans valued such things. On his planet such beauty was nonexistent.

"At a certain point Arthur, or whatever you call yourself, you will need to make a decision and while it might pain Duela…you might need to work on a plan that will give you a clean exit where both party is not harmed." Selina appeared to have such a plan in mind for herself and Arthur could respect that.

The two of them continue to walk around till the whole place had been taken into account for every jewel and placement of camera. The two then head off to finalize preparations for the operation and the possibility of those not welcome.

* * *

"No, Kate, no I am not going to wear this." Alex stood in the bathroom after Kate had gone and fetched her a costume to wear tot this party held at Gotham's 'Fine Things Jewelry' a showcase of some of the finest jewels and apparel around.

"C'mon Alex we are going to be late. Plus you sort of owe me after turning down my offer to live here and help me fight crime." Alex stomped her foot feeling like this was getting out of hand.

How long had she been here already? How could Kate not understand that by being here she jeopardized her line of work at the D.E.O. not to mention the fact that she was leaving behind a sister and all of her friends. National City was her home…and Gotham…well it wasn't.

"Kate that gives you no reason to put this…whatever this is on me. I mean it isn't my color and I might be showing a bit much then I care to." Alex noticed the 'R' on the chest area and wondered what that was about.

"Alex, would you at least try it on before deciding your distaste? I can guarantee that no one else will be wearing this so you will be quite unique. I know how it is to go to one of these and find a bunch of people dressed as me." Kate didn't sound too upset about that. She figured she might be flattered if others dressed as Batwoman.

"Ugh, fine, but I am telling you right now I am not going to like it." Alex wasn't of sound mind when it came to Vigilantes and to dress as one, well, she couldn't stomach it. She had built a career around doing what was right; staying on the good side of the law…this seemed a bit much. Stripping out of her clothes she put on the material noting the flash colors and there was even a mask.

"So…I thought you should let you know that costume has history. My cousin…I'm sure you know was more than just a rich business man, he also donned a cowl, cape, and bodysuit and went around in the night taking on villainy. Few know this but a select few but he was Batman."

Alex was working on the zipper as she heard this. "Wait…Bruce was Batman?" She was trying to figure out all of this but some of it made sense.

"My cousin was the one who saved me when my life wasn't going exactly as I liked it. He gave me a purpose, instilled in me confidence to rise above my failures and prove I was something else. Now of course my cousin also had a partner in crime…someone who fought alongside him. True the two didn't' get along half the time but they nonetheless saw a lot of trouble through. This costume is one he wore, well; this costume has been replicated some but made to fit the female form."

She noticed the flexible material of the costume allowing her to bend and flex without the strain of the material or stiffness. Honestly it was a tad bit formfitting but thankfully she wasn't too top heavy or she would never walk the streets publically again.

"Alright…I am coming out, can't believe I just said that." Alex shook her head a bit as she reached for the doorknob. Turning it she goes to open the door full swing noting that Kate wasn't wearing her Batwoman costume.

"Oh wow, that is hot." Alex blushes but shakes her head. She had figured the other woman would be in her Batwoman outfit.

"Hey…why aren't you wearing yours?" Alex found Kate circling her and she felt like she was being undressed.

"As Kate Kane I need to keep up appearances and by going to these events I have to be seen. If I were to go as Batwoman and given people have seen her, even in a room full of copy cats few can pull it off as I have. It is not a costume also to just flaunt about any chance I please. You have to understand that there are those who will try to exploit my identity, use it to their advantage and by doing so the world of Kate Kane is ruined and any illusion of Gotham's savior is thrown out the window."

"I get it…I do. So what happened to the original owner of this R?" Alex notices her grow quiet and as they walk out she hears her voice, it was soft…so unlike her.

"He was killed…a savage act by one of Batman's arch enemies. It left him wounded and from that day forth he swore off sidekicks. Truth is I have been a lone act because of him, but, you get to doing this job long as I have now and you realize you need help. Up till you there was nobody I trusted more to even consider. Even if you are still set on returning to National City…at least someone will wear this costume right."

Alex remains silent through this as she gets behind Kate on her bike. Kate of course this entire time was wearing a costume of a rather sexy model bringing all sorts of feels from Alex. Still even as they drive off she felt like Kate had the easier costume.

**Authors note: **I struggled a bit finding something for Kate to wear so just went with a model, I know, epic fail. Anyway next chapter we continue on with the event and putting Alex into the fray as a possible new R, I'm sure you all know what that stands for.


	13. Chapter 13 All things pretty part two

CH.13: All things pretty part two

Maggie was tasked with looking out for the jewels that evening along with Renee. The two were to work with security for the place. It was not exactly a highlight for either but given their bravery in the line of fire at the Charity event and of course investigating the serial killing it only made sense to James Gordon. Maggie was wearing a zombie cop outfit while Renee was wearing a trench coat over black tight pants and some sort of tank tucked away. There was even a hat atop her head giving her a Bulloch vibe.

"Playing Detective for the night huh?" Maggie teases some as they had a moment alone. Security was running pretty tight this evening. Ok so it wasn't exactly that late but once everything kicked off night would set in.

"You know I grew up watching those 40's Detective movies," Renee tells her not ashamed in the least, "besides zombie cop…I didn't take you for a horror chick."

"I wanted to be creative and I remember once begging my father to take me to one of those horror movies, sadly…it was around the time of me coming out so didn't get much from him. I had to wait till I had moved out to go to one and I just fell in love. If you are worried I will go for your brains, don't, there are other places just as juicy."

"Ok, ok…down girl, we still have a job to do. Can you believe how many people are dressed up as Batwoman? She is an enigma, a mystery and yet for all that she has proven herself to be just as reliable as he used to be."

"So…what was he like? Gordon spoke of him briefly but I still don't have a grasp of how someone like him managed to keep this place safe. You have so many colorful villains here all trying to one up the other. I remember looking at some of the older case files and people like the Joker and the Penguin seemed to have their fun in the sun."

Maggie adjusts the eyepatch over her eye as more people begin to show. Each person before arriving was made sure to not be carrying any firearm or sharp edged weapon as was common practice at most conventions. Maggie had to admit to Renee at one point she was one of those girls who did go to conventions, thankfully Renee was alright with it. Perhaps when things cleared up on their workload they could head to Central City as a convention was coming up.

"Batman, well, he wasn't much of a talker. He was an investigative vigilante, did a lot of detective work of his own. Gordon trusted him and he told us that should Batman ever need our assistance we should not hesitate to volunteer. I worked with him and got to know him, probably better than most Officers at the GCPD. He had a method of not killing…something he once told me was something he had trained himself to do and for the most part he has kept that up."

Maggie could sense the awe and respect in her voice as she spoke of him. So the question went what made him leave? Why was such a vigilante who did good no longer here? She felt like there was more to the story like any mystery, but, for whatever reason any further conversation of the Dark Knight were put to rest or rather hold as they were beginning to get swarmed with guests. Each person coming in was checked and she found herself marveling at the costumes and the effort put into them. Still she could not shake her unease…and perhaps Renee also sensed it for she held her hand.

* * *

Alex arrives at the event and swings her leg over the side of the bike as she takes in the scene. Apparently weapons were being checked before entry, a wise move. "I don't see why I have to wear this, I mean, if I bend over there is so much attention to-."

"Alex, will you just relax, I mean…the whole point of this evening is to have fun. How often do you dress up at work…aside from what you wear to actually work?" Kate's words reach her as she lets out a breath.

"I wear what is expected of me, what is expected of a woman of importance at a place where professionalism is held to a certain degree." Alex did not see the reason of this.

"I see, so, you've never actually worn something that would be considered fun? Well, I factor that some part of you yearns to live a little…after all you do ride a motorcycle and you are a woman who kicks ass. This costume allows you to do all of that…but…think of it this evening as an escape from the strict."

Alex only saw this costume as some sexual fantasy, not hers, maybe it was Kate's. Either way she would be glad once she was free of it. Proceeding inside the building she notes the array of jewels behind protective glass and some out in the open. Security was rather tight so maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad…though…much like the Charity event things never went according to plan.

"So, shall I have this dance?" Kate held out her hand and Alex once again was put on the spot. Seriously, what was with this woman and the way she made her feel? Sometimes she drove her crazy mad and other times she made her feel crazy wonderful.

"Why did you choose a model again?" Alex accepted her and as they were glued at the front. Both of them turning in time to the music; their eyes locked on the other. Alex held her breath some finding Kate's undivided attention on her.

"I might have dabbled some when I was younger…though I didn't see much of a future in it. My family is kind of a big deal money wise and mother though I could follow in her footsteps, Miss Gotham, oh how I loved to rebel. I do admit I love girls and women modeling but as for myself it never took. Now if you ever-."

"Forget it, you got me in this costume, and honestly that is enough dressing up for me." Alex held her close as they were pressed together.

"Ladies and gentleman if you would please I would like to speak a little on what this evening entails." The two of them part and clap along with the others as their attention is drawn to the speaker.

"This should be interesting. I've been to these before and normally it consists of a long winding speech about this establishment and the jewels origin. Don't worry it goes fast if you have heard it before." Alex felt so reassured by that.

As he launches into a speech though something catches her eye. Realizing what it is she tackles Kate to the floor and everyone is starting to panic and scream. Arthur is throwing himself forward tackling people out of the way and piercing the speaker through the chest and blood is gushing about.

"Go and help everyone…you go this Robin." Alex still wasn't sure she was warming up to that name or not. She touches the area around the small of her back and stretching out to her touch was a bo staff, somehow it remained hidden till she touched back there as Kate figured any visible weapon would be taken away.

"I am no Oliver Queen…but…let us see what I can do." She hurtles forth smacking a few goons about. She ducks and twists her body letting the weapon twirl and collide with them sending them sliding along the floor.

"Hello Director!" Alex was swung at and sent flying across the room, her body colliding with the glass of one of the display cases as it shatters around her weight.

"Oof," she manages an elated sound as she fights past the pain. Rolling along the ground she springs back into action twirling her weapon overhead and smashing it against Arthur.

* * *

Maggie and Renee immediately set to action trying to protect the people. The two immediately sending them to the exit while protecting their retreat. Renee was skilled in hand to hand combat, even without a baton she dispatched those who came at her with fluid movement.

Maggie of course preferred having a weapon hand as she sends a goon onto his back then fires off a shot from her gun catching a retreating figure. However her gun is yanked from her hand by a whip and as her eyes track where her gun winds up she winds a woman clad in black with accentuated features.

"Now Officer…permit me the pleasure of removing such a volatile weapon from your grasp, someone like you should fight someone fairly." Maggie glowers at her ass he held her baton aloft.

"Are you the one responsible for this?" She seemed to recall a file from the GCPD regarding her information, a, what was it now?

"I am guilty as charged, arrest me now…if you can." She seems to purr like a feline and she flips off the rail and a kick connects with her sending her back.

"Babe don't test her…she is not one to mess with!" Renee calls out but she was busy dealing with goons.

"Renee help Alex…don't worry about me!" Maggie turned her attention back to the feline. "So, you coming in quietly?"

"Now if I did that where would be the fun? I want to savor this…been a while since I tangoed with a female Officer." She went in for the attack. Maggie blocking the initial strike relying on her training to keep her defenses up; this woman on a whole different level from normal perps she deals with.

Each strike somehow ends up on empty air and she grunts as one of her fierce attacks leaves her reeling. She could taste her own blood and she was beginning to feel sore all over. The other female was teasing her though; nothing about her attacks was to be taken seriously. She was playing with her like a ball of yarn.

"I grow bored of our fight…and I have things to steal that are so much prettier than you." Maggie glowered at her and swung at her but she dodged it then struck her with a raised leg sending her toppling backwards. She attempts to get up but the woman stops her by placing her heel along her throat.

"Go on…kill me…" She could feel her breath starting to cut out. Her vision turning blurry. The female appeared to regard her words but dismissed them with a toss of her hair.

"Oh please, do not be dramatic, it does not suit you. Besides…unconscious works better as you live with your failure, while if you die others live with your failure." She stares at the female till she feels her breath still and she turns her head to the side.

* * *

Alex was finding her fight with Arthur not turning out well. Even with the suit's mobility and her acrobatics coming into play, albeit a tad bit rusty, he was faster and seemed to have a handle on his surroundings. She was breathing hard and feeling sweat roll down her eyes.

"Director, I am not going back with you…no amount of force will make me see the errors of my way or that I shall spend the rest of my life in a cell. Duela has given me a purpose…and I will cherish that freedom while I can."

"Duela…who is she?" She manages before gunshots can be heard. Arthur is distracted long enough for Alex to swing at him. Given he was missing an eye he did not see the attack coming and he was forced back.

"Argh, you will learn soon enough!" He goes after a few more humans and tosses them at her and she is hit by them. Chaos has broken out but one scream can be heard that reaches her.

"Alex!" She attempts to move one of the bodies off her as she sees Kate fighting off Arthur who seems ready to rip her apart.

"Kate!" She felt helpless now…no amount of strength could get these bodies off her, some dead, others not.

"Arthur, do not kill this one. I feel like Duela will want to see her. We are done here anyway." The feline like woman has a bag filled with jewels and even with what security wasn't killed none made a move. Alex watches as they retreat and she continues to scream for Kate as she is taken away.

**Authors note: **Alex is left on her own and with Kate's safety on the line can she rise to the occasion? Can she do it on her own? In the next chapter we go back to National City as Kara attempts to make things right with Lena.


	14. Chapter 14 Risking it all

CH.14: Risking it all

Kara had not heard back from Lena after what had transpired between the two. Honestly she felt truly bad about how things had ended. The fact was till Lena she had never slept with another female, let alone experience the mind numbing truly exceptional amount of rolling around in sheets and feeling so close to one. Kara sat in bed not wanting to go to work today as she tries to reach her.

"Hey Lena, it is Kara…I know this is your voice mail and that you might be hearing this, so…please pick up. I know I messed up but…can we talk?" Kara waits but nothing. It boggles the mind how one acts after a one night hook up where the other was drunk. Kara still had everything in her mind, every turn of their body while with Lena she had been drunk so a lot of it probably didn't stick.

Kara didn't mean to brush her off…feigning that she had to go to work to avoid anything remotely related to being together with Lena, not that together, but still a shower together…hoo boy. True part of her did enjoy the sheet play but could she truly make the transition from being with a guy to being with a girl?

"Hey Alex, it is your worried sister, please when you get a chance call me back. I am in desperate need of sisterly advice and sort of freaking out right now. Love ya, bye." Kara had also received a voice mail option with her sister.

Was there anyone she could talk to about this? She didn't have a lot of options and while she could go seek out Lena in person…would it be something to speak openly about in public or would it have to be convened at someone's place? Kara paced about the length of her bedroom fretting and worrying.

Her search for Alex had not turned up any new leads and things at the D.E.O. according to Brainy were unraveling and Hayley was starting to muster in command decisions that was chinking away at the armor that J'onn had worked so hard instilling. Soon it would be back to finding her out and having her reveal her identity to the world.

Kara had to hurry but right now she couldn't put her focus on being Supergirl when it was her identity as Kara Danvers woman at odds she was dealing with. She had already faced this crisis earlier but this had more to deal with her love life…was it love? Did she love Lena? True she cared about her, but, aside from sleeping together with drunk Lena it was hard to say how far her feelings went.

"I need a shower…some clarity…and an actual contact who knows what I am going through." Kara lets out a heavy sigh as she throws her clothes about her room and heads to the shower.

* * *

Kara would get no answers from the shower and so she found herself at the top of CatCo lost in thought. Her cape billows out behind her and she listens to the many voices reaching out to her, well, ok not exactly but still she could heard them loud and clear.

"So this is where I find you. Wow…this is really high up." Kara looked over spotting Nia as she walked out awkwardly, no doubt wishing to not disturb her.

"Nia, hey, yeah I sort of come here to think. And don't worry I am not planning on jumping off…though even if I did I wouldn't really be falling." Kara lets out a nervous laugh and pats the ledge next to her.

"You know, I think I might stand over here if that is alright. See me and heights don't exactly get along. Something the matter?' Kara nods her head as she tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Have you ever felt conflicted? You know like here lies one path that may lead to excellent reward but another path that is much safer but doesn't gain the rich success of the other?' Kara took a moment to breathe after saying all that without stopping, but, hopefully she gave enough pause for reflection.

"I…see. Well, I haven't really dipped my feet into the dating pool, assuming that is what we are talking about…but I can relate in some to my operation. I was young when I made the decision but I knew that while I could continue living life as a boy…I would in fact be losing out on being happy and living the life I was meant to. I'd be living a lie if I were a boy, however, not to say there wouldn't' be pitfalls transitioning to being a female like the surgery and learning to talk like a girl and well…other stuff."

Kara nods her head imagining how tough that must have been. In the end no matter what…sometimes the risk was worth it in the end. Nia was happier now then she was when she was a boy and maybe Kara could find happiness in being with Lena…though of course living a double life she could never talk to her about. It was the same with what Alex went through in keeping her secret now unable to remember her ever being the girl of steel.

"Thank you Nia…I think I now know what I have to do. And just so you know whoever you do wind up dating, eventually, I am sure they will accept you as you are…not who you were…um, sorry, that came out wrong-."

"It is fine Kara, I understand, though for a transgender person and the line of dating sometimes it is important accepting that part of your life…who you were just as much as who you are now. I take it then this is about a guy-?"

"I slept with Lena Luthor," Kara says outright, which causes the other girl to blink a bit till dawning realization sets in.

"No way, serious? You slept with James Olsen's ex? Kara you have to tell him, wait, you are guilty about it right?" Nia was pacing about and Kara smiles.

"Of course I am guilty…about that. Look, she was drunk, she was suffering…we were at a bar and danced…really hot like. One thing led to another and just to lead…I can't get drunk." Kara swung her legs about under her.

"Right, I will file that away for future reference. Still…how do you control yourself…um never mind, so, what now? Do you tell James? Do you even like Lena like…well…what you are feeling?" Kara knew those were all point questions and ones she will have to answer.

"I am not looking forward to this…but…thank you Nia for helping me out with this. Honestly with my sister missing and Lena not returning my calls I needed to vent." Kara goes to stand up and hugs the other female.

"My pleasure, I mean, you and Brainy have helped me so much. I believe James is free right now so might be the best time to talk to him." Kara wished he was busy so she could put this off. This was not going to be her day.

* * *

"I'm sorry, you did what now?" Kara could see his confusion as he tried to wrap his head around what she had just told him.

"I slept with Lena…and she was drunk…" Kara felt really bad about this. It wasn't like she intended to, or did she? Oh how she wished she could just fly off and continue looking for Alex or even stop some alien threat. It was these one on one meetings that always got to her.

"I don't follow…I mean I do, but, Kara I didn't know you swung that way. I mean, Lena can sleep with whoever she wants…but…we haven't been broken up long…" His hurt was understood and Kara wished it had been someone else.

"I am sorry James…in no way did I do this to hurt you. She needed someone to be there…and…if it weren't me there were others there who would take advantage of her-."

"You mean like what you did? Kara, I know you pretty well, hell I know your cousin and both of you cannot get drunk. Your alien genes keep you from getting drunk unless you are given something to speed up things. How could you do this to me? I thought we were friends-."

"We are James…and…I didn't intend for that, I mean, it didn't start out like that." Kara felt like she was losing it. Was there a double standard to hooking up with another's ex if that ex was female and she was too? Or was it still wrong either way? It wasn't like she had a male appendage…

"I am going to need time to process this Kara…take into account what you have done to me…and if I can even forgive you. Leave." He seemed to be trying to compose himself and Kara quickly made her exit not entirely sure where to go after this.

* * *

It was beginning to rain and Kara stood outside of Lena's place. Knocking she took a step back shivering some. While talking to James was the right thing to do…at what cost was it in telling him everything? Truth, Justice, the American Way…it all seemed to be a word on a poster that was making her human life a living disaster.

"Kara…what are you doing here?" Lena folds her arms and Kara tries to not notice how this only makes her chest stick out more.

"I wanted to apologize for how I behaved. I never meant to brush you off like that…and…I told James and he may never wish to speak to me again." Kara sniffed some.

"I see. Well…much of our time together was a tad bit of a blur but the morning I remember too well. Listen…what happened…take it as you will and move on…we both did something that we can account to alcohol and-."

"I wasn't drunk Lena," she says abruptly cutting her off. "I kind of have a tolerance to drinks making it only possible to be drunk with large quantity of drinking. I can understand if you want to slame the door in my face."

"I should, I mean…what you did was the very same thing men do to us all the time. I feel used…and somehow exposed. Is this how you are when you are with men?"

"Um…not exactly, no, still I want to make it up to you Lena. I don't want to lose you…lose whatever this is." Kara rubs her arm feeling like some stray cat wanting back into the home that took her in.

"Tell you what…dinner, tomorrow…show up and we can discuss where to take this. You don't show…and whatever could be…stays as just a faint memory of a drunken mistake. Goodnight Kara…oh, and it is the place on Fifth…don't make me regret this." Lena closes the door and Kara wears a weak smile.

"Sure, um, what time though tomorrow?" She looks at her phone as she receives a text. "Right, well, at least this is something." She goes to leave hoping Alex was having a better time.

**Authors note: **Next chapter in the lair of Duela.


	15. Chapter 15 Resistance

CH.15: Resistance

Arthur would find himself in the lair of Duela once again only this time it was not under pleasing circumstances. It would seem he was being held accountable for half of the jewels being left behind and even more so that he was unable to get the other girl. Alex Danvers…just the thought of her name made his blood boil. Truth was as he had mentioned her name to Duela he was certain she wanted to add her to the collection.

Arthur was beginning to wonder if Duela was even going to help him in the long run, ensure he was not captured but also that she would be done in. His body was bruised and on the mend from having been brought back here only to be beaten and hit with everything Duela had. Apparently what was also upsetting was that Duela had not a Batwoman to contend with.

"Do you see where I am getting at Arthur?" She practically spat at him, her hand flying across his human cheek and he winced.

"I do, but, there were so many dressed as her…and none of them appeared to be looking to defend the people or jump in when I was attacking that female Officer. Everything was happening so fast and I had to contend also with the very woman, as I am certain it was, who had made my life a living hell-."

"All of that matters little…still…you did make quite a mess of things, good and bad. However do not forget it is I who made this a safe haven for you. I can easily shuck you out like the urchin who wonder Gotham streets."

Arthur was very aware of his position. He was soon freed of his shackles and he fell to his knees. Blood oozed free from his wounds and somehow he manages to keep it together. The human body he had found out was conditioned only to survive so much before it gave in to pain, the receptors in the brain alerting the rest of the body of the pain to be felt.

"I will not fail you again." He says noting the disdain in her cold eyes and how her hand rests on her hip.

"See that you don't. I have matters to attend to so heal up and be ready to help out Ivy on her venture." Duela leaves him there and he recalls words offered to him. Perhaps it was time he think about what lay beyond here, beyond Duela.

* * *

Duela leaves the help as she seeks out where her prisoner was being held. The door is held open for her as she wears a sly smile. "Kate Kane…it is a pleasure meeting you again. When did we last meet?"

The short haired female's head was lolling to the side, blood seeping from a cut lip and her toned body beginning to bruise from her hired goons. Duela nods her head to them to leave them be and she walks over yanking her head back.

"I think it was…when Bruce Wayne was still in town…" Duela smirks some as she lets her head go and proceeds to walk around the room.

"That is right…good ole Bruce. I must say I miss having his charming self around. I mean you taking over the Wayne Enterprise and everything…I have to say I am truly disappointed at how you have held it up. Bruce knew how to run things, make things interesting, you are playing it too safe."

"Heh, well, sometimes playing safe keeps you in the good graces of Gotham's Citizens. The city and its people…they are what matter, not so much what is in a name. What would you bring to the city-?"

"I would liven it up…bring it out of the muk and deplorable darkness that has been its main color for so many years. It has been tried…and truly a disappoint if I am being honest. I need Gotham to thrive and to jump to the future. Don't you grow tired of the way things are run now? No one is having fun, everyone is so monotone."

Duela walks back over to her and grips the back of her hair yanking with force and bringing the other female to look at her. "Do your worse Duela…you will never be the Joker!"

Kate spat at her and Duela feels one of her eyes twitch. "You, oh you, such high spirit even when you have been beaten and left to wait for me. I am Duela…I killed the Joker, if anything I am beyond him, better than him!"

She smacks the woman and then smacks her again. Each time she does she feels a fury building in her, unbridled fury over hearing that name. He was dead and yet somehow people still brought up his name, why? Was it to inflict pain? Was it to get her to talk about dear old dad?

Kate takes each hit in turn…never once crying out but rather laughing. Why did she laugh? Duela grips her hair again and notes how blood flows freely from her but she does not give her the satisfaction she craves.

"Do you really believe you are the first to have me tortured, kidnapped, beaten to a pulp? I have hardened my body, trained myself so I wouldn't be some typical damsel in distress. I made it my goal to be more than some figurehead of a large company. I wanted to be an inspiration to little girls. I wanted to show Gotham that it was done having a predominated male throwing his money about and sleeping around."

Duela yawns some. "You are exactly the boring I was speaking about with Gotham. Inspiration for little girls, please, we know you have a past drinking problem and let us not forget…girls, women, you are filled with a trainwreck of broken hearts." Duela circles her as she admires the tight rear and she trails a hand along her.

"Do you judge someone by their past or what they are willing to do to change and be a better person now? I am not without my faults, I am not denying anything, what I am saying is that Gotham needs to change even if retaining some of its more fixed points. Gotham isn't meant to be sunny and bright, colorful, whatever it is that you envision in that twisted head of yours."

"You are really starting to test my patience…you know that?" Duela walks away from her before she slams her fist into her face. The woman grunts some but she merely cracks a bloodied smile.

"Throw a tantrum all you want Duela…bleed me out if you prefer, but, if you are looking for someone to be held or bound or put up for ransom, hate to disappoint but no one will come and save me. If anything I imagine any partner left in Wayne Enterprises will use this chance to put me out of the picture." Duela furrowed a brow.

"I grow bored of this. Fine, if you'd rather I put you out of your misery I will do so. But before I do…I would like to offer you a chance to join me. A woman such as you with your influence and wealth would truly benefit my plans-."

"If Bruce Wayne could not be swayed to join in the merriment of the Joker…what makes you think I would play with you?" Duela lets out a full-fledged scream and she reaches for a knife as she slices her across the abdomen.

"Ugh…heh…honestly, a knife…so like him…" Duela was screaming rather loud at this point and as she tries to cut her again she is dragged back.

"You'd better unhand me this instant!" She struggles more till the door closes with that smile on her face, honestly, anyone else would be screaming for mercy. Duela was trying to contain her heavy breathing and when she regains some control the person lets her go.

"There is no need for that Duela sweet, come, I will make you feel better." Duela turns to note the red haired Ivy. Nodding her head she allows the other female to lead her back to her quarters.

* * *

Duela was seated on the bed as Ivy sat on her lap making out with her. Duela tangles her hands in her red long locks while the other female slid her hands along her back. The two of them had been at this a bit…the pleasure, the toxicity of it all not lost on her.

Villainy and pleasure often went hand in hand…even if both were thinking of killing the other. Ivy could easily poison her and she would never know it, just like Duela could run her through with a knife or have Arthur poised and ready to rip her head clear off.

The sound of their saliva churning about through open sated kisses filled her ears. She trails her hand down as she greedily grabs at her plump behind, the two females glued to one another and somehow this was helping clear her mind from her meeting with Kate. She reminded her of someone though, someone who equally frustrated her but she could not place who.

Ivy moans against her lips, the feeling of hands on her bottom was still a sensitive thing for her. Duela smiles some as she held her close, their chests clothed only in their mesh of bras of lace. Below they were different color panties atop sheets that were soon to be thrown over them as they took things below.

Duela did not wish to think about Kate right now…no, she would rather focus on what came next. Duela knew that Ivy had something in mind and she would let her do it. Long as she kept them appeased with these promised side projects they would not be distracted when they helped her with her long term goal of making Gotham hers.

Duela goes to remove Ivy's bra from her and then an idea occurs to her. Giggling some she moves them off the bed keeping Ivy held in her arms. Ivy gives her a questioning tilt of her head.

"Duela…what are you planning mad woman?" She adjusts her grip on her and Duela lets out a raucous laugh of sorts.

"I thought you of all people would know…when a plant is thirsty, you water it. However in our case, we bathe." Duela walks into the bathroom closing the door behind them and all that could be heard were sounds of pleasure sated bliss from a wide vocal range making grown men blush or women want to get in on the action.

**Authors note: **In the coming chapter Alex goes to the one person in all of Gotham to help her look for Kate…and continue to question her future in general.


	16. Chapter 16 Exes and ohs

**Authors note: **Apologies on taking a bit in getting up a new chapter. Rl sort of took precedent along with other projects but suffice to say I am back to get up a new chapter. So, Alex is in a pinch…so turning to her ex and her new girlfriend, yeah what can go wrong?

CH.16: Exes and ohs

Alex Danvers could not believe she was about to do…what she was going to do. Having had no success finding Kate in several days or more she was left with this…and boy was she looking to back out of it. Gotham was hit with a rather deadly case of green of late and no doubt cause for worry. She stood before the apartment door of her ex and she knocks taking a wary step back.

"Coming…" She looks to the door as it opens wide and Maggie was standing there in panties and a long shirt and she doesn't seem to hurry to cover up.

"Maggie…did I come at a bad time?" Alex had received a text from prior to arriving telling her it was fine, but, she wasn't sure if she had made last minute plans.

"No you didn't. Please come in. I have informed Renee of your visit and while she wasn't none too pleased she is also going to be present." Maggie goes to close the door behind her and Alex lets out a held breath.

"You two have a nice place." Alex comments. She remembered a time she and Maggie were living together but that seemed so long ago. Come to think of it had they lived together? They must have, she thought, still she had to get her head out of the past.

"Alex, good to see you. What can we help you with?" Renee was seated on the couch in sweats and a tank top and she was nursing a drink in her hands.

"I won't take up too much of your time," Alex notes, "and if at all possible could you hear me out before interrupting?" Alex wanted to make sure both women were prone to hearing her out as her idea was a bit out there.

"Please Alex, give us more credit than that," Maggie says with a light smile as she joins Renee on the couch and the two seem to sidle together. Alex fights past the tightness in her throat as she wonders if it is jealousy or perhaps the fact that Kate wasn't around.

"Right…so…as you both know an alien has Kate. His name or rather his codename is that of Vicerator and he is extremely dangerous. I am not sure how much Maggie here has spoken of me and my job but I am Director of an organization that specializes in the handling of rogue aliens or those who seek to do harm. We hold them in containment but somehow he wound up escaping. I was brought here or rather sent to clean things up…making things right-."

"So you are from where she is? Also is this mission even sanctioned by your Government or even your higher ups? No offense but something about this feels off to me. The urgency, the peril…you are in love with her aren't you?"

Alex furrowed a brow turning away from her. Renee was astute and clearly on point with all her deductions. Hayley did not know she was here and her own Government, including the President had no idea a rogue alien had escaped the D.E.O. Also yes she was having feelings for Kate that she wished she didn't, feelings that even said now were ones she'd deny.

"I thought you weren't going to interrupt her?" Maggie seems to say behind her back. She can imagine the two having one of those couple spats.

"Maggie, I love you, but your ex here needs to be upfront with the information if we are going to risk our career on some suicidal rescue mission. Oh c'mon you don't see it do you? Alex, you were going to ask us to help rescue your girl right?"

"Kate is not, she is not my…can we please focus on the bigger picture? Look, I understand the need to know everything. You are correct in assuming or guessing that at this moment this mission is not recognized by my line of work…and far as the other…"

"You don't need to say it if you aren't ready to Alex. Renee…we need to help her. You know that if we brought this forward to Gordon it would need his official stamp of approval before we undertook it and it has already been a few days or more. We also know how Duela can be."

"Who is Duela?" She could not shake the name somehow. Duela, nope no matter how she went about it the name did not stick.

"Duela is a nefarious and duplicitous individual who is like a fractured mirror; you never know what you are going to get with her. The GCPD has had dealings with her in the past and she tends to slip through our fingers each time. If she has an alien with her though it will only make things more complicated."

Renee spoke matter of fact about her and Alex began to wonder about Kate's chances. However she was the only one in the room who knew the true identity of Batwoman. So perhaps her training would allow her to get through this…but…there was only so much one woman could take. Plus if Alex figured correctly again going back to that night it had to factor into why Kate had not dressed up as her vigilante self.

Had she known she would be kidnapped? Is this what she did on a daily basis just to keep her identity hidden from her enemies? Honestly it sort of worked as her enemies could be left in the dark and if there was a sighting she would not be held accountable. Alex holds herself feeling like the more time she spent in Gotham the harder it was saying goodbye to it.

Maggie and Renee had a language of their own…an intimacy that defied all others. They were hip to hip, hands held together and faces inches part as they make her crave intimacy of her own. Alex had not forgotten the need or desire for a family of her own, and yet, in order for that to happen even if it was possible without…she craved a partner.

"Alright…we will help you out. Both of us have some time to take off and long as we do it during night we shouldn't arouse too much suspicion. You can stay here and have dinner with us and then we'll set out." Alex did not wish to inconvenience them but Renee didn't seem to take no as an answer.

"I should go and pick up some ingredients," Maggie went to rise up but Renee was quick to put her in her spot.

"I will go…you two should catch up. Oh and I'd better not catch you two making out or I will fire my gun…do not test me." Renee seems to crack a smile but Alex can't be certain if that was humor or dark humor.

Renee goes to dress and then she heads out leaving the two alone. Alex decides to freshen up in the restroom and get her nerves under control.

* * *

Maggie was looking at a magazine by the time that Alex had gotten out of the restroom. "You were in there for a bit…not that I am judging."

Alex appeared to fold her arms in discontent over that but Maggie just rolls her eyes and gestures at one of the chairs not occupied. Alex walks over and plops down curling her legs under her as she seems displaced somehow.

"You are really worried about Kate aren't you?" Maggie wasn't mad, sad, or even jealous in the least. The fact that Alex was able to move on meant the world to her. She had caused her so much pain before as the two had been together and the whole family thing sort of imploded on them.

"I don't know what is wrong with me Maggie. I have no idea if Kate even wants a family. Am I moving too fast? What about the part where we are both from different Earths?"

Maggie shrugs as she sets her magazine down and lets this moment linger some as she processes her thoughts. "Look Alex…these things take proper communication and of course timing. You need to find that right moment where the two of you are alone and nothing is happening, solace and communication so both of you are on the same page. Renee and I have our differences yes but we make it work, we find time to communicate so we don't leave the other out."

Alex sighs as she goes to stand up. Maggie just follows her with her eyes as this was her time to vent, to just air things out. "I'm not sure how I feel about long distance and…is it even possible to stay here with my job on the line?"

"I can't say for sure. I mean Director carries a lot of weight and sad fact is you are expendable and you may not like the changes the next person in line will make. Still…first we should worry about saving Kate…keep these thoughts though at the foreground of your thoughts and speak to her about soon as you can…before you two go any further."

Maggie hears the door and she goes to rise up as she helps Renee with the groceries. It wasn't a long but then again they weren't too far away. Alex appeared to be grateful for her words and Maggie was only too happy to help. They maybe exes but oh…she still had a fond place in her heart for her and she hoped they could make it as friends. For now they would eat and then come up with a plan of attack and rescue Kate.

**Authors note: **So, main reason for the delay…I lost the thing with all of my stuff on it, it impacted me greatly and set me back. I had to work my way back here and hopefully this will suffice as I get back on track. Apologies again on the delay. Next chapter the rescue of Kate.


	17. Chapter 17 Suiting up part one

CH.17: Suiting up part one

Duela was breathing hard as she lay underneath the sheets. One leg hung outside of the sheets as she tries to catch her breath. Her hair plastered to her features as she looks over at her partner with much respect. "Ivy, you never cease to amaze me with your prowess under and on top of the sheets…is there anything your green thumb can't do?"

Ivy just laughs some as she appears to be winded but at the same time she imagined the green female could go another round if need be. "I aim to please. You have been good to me though and my plants, so, these moments are worth it in the end. You have held up your end of the arrangement."

"Yes I have…and besides…you and I see eye to eye on the state of Gotham. It is like a wilting flower put out to pasture, nothing will bring it back…but started anew it can bloom into something more fabulous and give new life to the scenery around it."

"I love it when you talk flowers," Ivy rolls over on top of her as she caresses her cheek. "Gotham will thrive in this new creation…so long as you do not think to cut me out that is."

Duela gazes up into her features and notes the malice, no, the warning behind her words. It was true she had thought of doing just that…but…even with her army she was no match against Ivy's plants. Ivy was also friends with Selina, more or less…and she knew that feline was looking at any chance to rob her blind.

"Trust me, that is the last thing on my mind. By the way how is our guest?" She of course meant Kate. That woman had held up for days on end without food, water, or companionship. Her clothing needed freshening up and even her body for that matter. No one was calling about her and true enough anyone who got her message could care less.

Gordon though at least listened to her…but…given their checkered past and deceit he was wary of any word on her part. Duela kisses Ivy though choosing to ignore the warning flags in her mind. Who would come rescue her anyway? Plus given how impregnable her lair was no one would get far before joining those who had tried in the past.

Duela makes out with the other female and quickly throws the sheets clean of her before the two of them disappear in a fit of sultry and pleased giggles as their bodies twine around each other.

* * *

Alex could not believe they talked her into wearing this outfit. Her eyes were hidden behind a mask and the skintight outfit allowed for flexibility but honestly looking in the mirror she felt like she was more due for a costume party, the kinky kind at that.

"Is this really necessary?" Alex sighs as she looks over at the other two have donned bulletproof vests and some other protective gear.

"Sorry we only had the two on us and if we had taken anymore Gordon would have got suspicious. Whoever made this for you seemed to have in mind flexibility and the weapon itself appears to act as one or separate can be two weapons." Renee notes as she checks her gun for ammo.

"Still…I'm not a vigilante. I mean this sort of lifestyle is not for me…and if I go down this road it will be one I can't come back from. I need to find this guy and take him in and go back to my Earth."

"And what of Kate? Look Alex, this is a rescue mission first and your alien can come second. Plus from the looks of things you and Kate appear quite cozy with one another." Maggie teases her as she goes to holster her weapon.

"You know this can't work right? I am the Director of the D.E.O. and by being absent I am neglecting my duties. Sometimes you have to place work above your personal life." Alex does not wait for an answer as she pushes on.

Much as she wanted to stay…she couldn't, no, it would put too much on the line. Plus Kara was still in National City no doubt wondering where she had gone off to.

"I used to think that way…but…then I met you Alex. You sort of opened my eyes to having so much more, or, was it my lifestyle that took effect on you? Either way work is important yes but losing yourself in said work will only put any pleasure or companionship on the backburner. Learn to love and live to explore life's little intricate moments because they don't come along as often as you think they do, just saying Danvers…sometimes it takes walking in another town, another Earth to open your eyes."

Alex didn't know when Maggie had got so smart and yet seeing her with Renee and how happy they were made her see that the amount of happiness the two shared…it had never been in National City. Perhaps Renee shared her view on not having a family or maybe it was the fact that things were different here in Gotham.

The break apart bo staff she held was resting behind her and she held back some allowing Maggie and Renee to take point. Walking in Alex immediately notes the half-naked females dancing up on raised stages and their bare bottoms shaking for those who paid to take good glances of.

"Sorry to burst in on your money parade…but…can anyone point us to Duela? Rumor has it she runs this place." Renee placed a hand on her hip and bore such confidence amongst a sea of irritated individuals.

"And who is asking?" A rather muscular male strode toward them and Alex noticed the girls still performed; maybe they were used to this.

"Oh…just some ladies looking to make some business with her." Alex knew this wasn't too solid a story having her in a suit and the other two had weapons on them.

"Brad…go and inform Duela she has guests. For now ladies…maybe you'd like to entertain us with a bit of a show could do well to pass the time till she shows. Duela is a busy woman after all." The men were outnumbering them and Alex was pretty sure she heard the door close and not by the wind either.

"If you are implying we strip down to our undies and dance against that pole, well, burn that image in your brain because that isn't anything we are committed to doing." Maggie took offense to this and while they could have gone and done something of the sort…it would only sell their gender or even sexuality as a plaything for them to get off on.

"Wrong answer sweetcheeks!" The man before them swung but Renee was a mere whisper of a shadow as she lashed out with a kick aimed at his side causing the man to howl in rage. Maggie was on the move intercepting two men who came to the man's aide launching into a foray of moves that kept the men on their toes and being unable to withdraw any of their sharp weapons to lend on as crutches.

Alex withdrew her weapon as someone came at her. She braced herself as she held her ground and the guy was making it so her feet were seeking traction on the wooden floor. Gritting her teeth she sweeps the guy and his weight drives him to the ground. She moves in on the next person but making sure the guy stays down as she gives a harsh kick to the side of his face.

"Pig." Alex could not believe such men existed. In National City such scum wasn't seen or heard but here in Gotham they ran rampant. How did Renee and Maggie handle such…disgusting waste?

Alex received a few punches to the face leaving her dazed and she was pinned up against the wall. Groaning she could feel a guy trying to take advantage of her. Glowering she throws her head forward doing a head butt and the guy curses past the flow of blood from his nose. Alex knees him and breaks her weapon apart smashing his face and sending him crashing into a table.

Maggie and Renee were in a throng of bodies as they took some beatings but both of them rallied the other on having the other's back. Alex thought of Kate and knew that her thoughts of getting the alien had to come second now. She wanted what Maggie and Renee had, and, maybe it was time to think about her personal life and easing back some from being a Director. She was only human. J'onn was only able to handle being Director because he had already done the family route.

Right now Alex was driven…her motions carrying her into the next formation of her attack and relying on years of training. Each movement was muscle memory and if not for her conditioning herself for attacks and working on her core she would have felt the stamina or felt each attack rendering her to the mercy of her opponent. However even with training she was starting to slow down on her reaction time and flipped onto her back on a table.

Thankfully Renee was there to pull the guy off her and attacking his throat and spinning him away into some of his buddies. Glass lay everywhere and still more guys came. There were a few females as well who appeared well trained in combat.

"Alex…go on ahead, we'll take it from here. Go get your girl." Maggie had a busted lip and was favoring one side over the other. Renee was looking out of one eye and her clothing was ripped. However both women have the other's back and Alex nods her head racing on ahead. This was only the beginning and she had to conserve what strength she had left for what lie ahead…hoping to get Kate out of here and to seriously talk out their future together.

**Authors note: **The action continues in part two when I get it up, hope you guys are enjoying.


	18. Chapter 18 Suiting up part two

CH.18: Suiting up part two

Alex had left Maggie and Renee to handle taking care of the rest of the mess allowing her time to go and save Kate. It was no easy feat as her body was bruised and no doubt come tomorrow she wasn't even sure she would be able to get out of bed without making sounds of sorts. Alex kept her guard up though and for some reason wearing the outfit as she was it was starting to grow on her. Of course she was not going to tell Kate this.

The decision of leaving or staying was still weighing heavily on her mind. She did care for Kate deeply and yet her home was in National City and Hayley no doubt was going to make things miserable for her if she did not return…and thinking of her sister, why couldn't Gotham have been on her Earth? Or the main question why couldn't Kate be on her Earth?

Alex was attacked by two goons and she swung her weapon about ducking under their attacks and hearing the metallic clang of her weapon followed by their groans as ribs were broken or heads were clunked leaving the two collapsed against one another.

"I am either getting used to this, or, just getting my kicks in and getting it out of my system." Alex didn't feel like the vigilante lifestyle was so much for her as Kate thought. She was the Director of the D.E.O. and it kept coming back to that. Could she walk away from all that to be with Kate here and just start her life anew like Maggie had done? She was not Maggie…she had more responsibilities now since taking over from J'onn.

She should be enjoying her time here…she should be reveling in the new love that had come into her life. But was any of it permanent? Could she just give up being Director and look to being with Kate? Could she start a family like this? Would raising a family in this environment be good? Kate was Batwoman and as for herself taking on the vigilante lifestyle would leave the child without anyone to care for her…and Alex deeply wanted that.

The costume was holding together but the next string of fights involved knives and they did cut at the material and there were a few knife gashes to be considered. The costume was also quite sweaty from the amounts of sweat coming off her body and the amount of fighting she did. In National City she didn't see this much action…in a week alone it was often one or two fights at best.

Finding Kate took a bit and it gave Alex more time to consider her situation. Her heart and mind were in conflict and as she finds Kate she rushes to her noting the amount of caked blood and scarring from where she had been tortured. "Kate…what have they done to you?"

"Hey there hero, I have to say…you are totally owning that look. Far as this, well, been through worse." Alex didn't want to think about that as she went to free her. Thankfully she had procured some keys or this would be a quick rescue, and by that she meant her getting captured as well.

"We need to get you out of here. Maggie and Renee are at the front, we make it there, we regroup and go from there." Alex was not about to risk the two of them going after Duela in this current scenario.

"Hold up…you came here for that alien of yours right? He is here…and once he is out of the picture you can send him back and we can look ahead to the future." Alex did not want to talk about this now…not when they were like this. Plus going after Arthur…she didn't think she could take him.

"No, getting you taken care of takes priority over this. Arthur is not going anywhere and I am in no condition of hoofing it after an alien who would be more suited for someone who is used to fighting aliens toe to toe-."

"What is it about the future that you remain so uncertain of? You do want to stay here in Gotham right?" Alex let out a frustrated sigh as she placed one hand against the wall.

"Kate…do you see yourself having a family?" Alex did not turn to face her and Kate seemed taken aback by her question.

"Where is this coming from? We just started this and you are bringing kids into the picture, are you ok?" Kate went to kiss her shoulder but Alex shrugs her away.

"Kate…this was fun and all, but, it doesn't erase the feelings I have, the yearning I feel to start a family. I'm sorry about dropping this all on you…I wish I had brought it up sooner or if I had I wish to bring it forward further cause that is where I am in my life. Living the life of a vigilante…that maybe what you want but it isn't on my list of things to do."

Alex faces the red head and the two exchange terse glances. She hated that they had come to a head here and now of all locations and time. Kate was Batwoman…at this time in her life raising a family meant putting that family in said harm. Could she truly go off and expect her to be by her side, what of their family? If anything this put things into perspective for her.

"I am not against a family, but, right now Gotham is too dangerous to even think of bringing a child up in without worrying about someone targeting him or her or them. I want us to be together Alex, worry about that later on down the road-."

Alex walks over to her and takes her hands in hers. "If we had met earlier on and I hadn't been in the closet, I could see that…I could see us together Kate and leading this fantasy of a life where I could kick butt and throw caution to the wind. But I am the Director of the D.E.O. and a sister and all of that lies on another Earth…an Earth where I have responsibilities. I do love you Kate…and…my time here in Gotham with you has taught me to open my heart again…and if there were another you out there I would gladly welcome her."

Kate was struggling to keep it together and suddenly they are kissing. Alex whimpers and moans into the kiss as they feed on one another. It was a moment that made her hitch her leg up against her and hands were going places. However Alex couldn't…much as she wanted to this just couldn't happen under these circumstances. Both would feel guilty or maybe another day would go by and they'd rehash this and it would only make things worse.

"I can't…you hear me I can't," she leans up against the wall watching the other female yell as she storms about the room.

"Alex…I can't change my life…I mean I want to be with you but I am who I am, without me Gotham is lost. Family is important to you, I get that, but right now that is something I cannot give you no matter how much I love and respect you. I wish you would reconsider-."

"Kate, you will always have a special place in my heart…and Gotham, but much as Gotham needs you National City needs me as well. So much is going down at the D.E.O. right now and my absence is only going to cause more trouble than worth. I want you to know…since my breakup with Maggie I have been struggling to find my way, but, my time with you has made things clearer and there won't be a day that will pass where you aren't in my thoughts."

"It is probably best you just forget me then…cause you have thrown everything away…and I will need time to get over this. You do what you have to, but, I am going after Duela." Kate walks away leaving Alex alone as she holds herself.

* * *

Arthur could not believe how long Duela and Ivy could go at one another without coming up for air. He waited outside of Duela's quarters and when he was finally given an audience with her he had to avert his eyes long enough for the villainess to cloth herself. She didn't take much heed of his appearance as she ties her sash and then she clears her throat.

"You may look now Arthur. So, tell me, am I to believe that Kate has been freed and my club has been trashed by those two females from Gordon's Precinct?" Arthur nods his head and he takes the slap to his face without much reaction. The slap stung but honestly such pain barely registered at times, it could be compared to a pinch.

"It happened quickly and I was ordered to-." He found her glare fixed on him and he figured he shouldn't speak anymore.

"This is on you Arthur, so, go and take care of it. I am sure you know your handler or that woman seeking you out is here…kill her and be done with her. I would have enjoyed having someone like her working for me but it is clear her intent was to rescue Kate and now it is clear where she stands. Do this or you will have no more employment in my care."

Arthur wishes to protest, perhaps contend with her on these terms as he had done everything for her and had barely gotten a thank you or much compensation for his efforts. He had helped out with the planet lady and even the cat lady but here where it counted no such thanks. Killing her seemed the best option but he had no contacts in Gotham and the wrath of her organization was one he could not live with.

"It will be done." Arthur went to leave her there intending on finishing things with Alex and perhaps than look to leave here and take his chances. It was time he sought new avenues of life choices that got him out of someone's control.

**Authors note: ** The end is near as the final confrontations are coming up. Next chapter; Alex vs Arthur, Kate vs Duela, and of course Kara and Lena. Different confrontation with the latter but I have been wrestling with the direction of this story for a bit and yeah this chapter in particular was tense but I was driven by Alex's desire and sort of went off that, but, that has not gone away since starting this story and has been pivotal in her development. As we draw near the end just know I appreciate everyone who has been aboard from the beginning or who picked up midway, I appreciate the support.


	19. Chapter 19 Closing bridges

CH.19: Closing bridges

Kara had rather enjoyed her evening out with Lena. The two appeared hospitable towards one another, small conversation here…a little flirty smile, overall it went better than she could have predicted. They had some drinks and even made plans to do this again. Kara was smitten and yet also knew that she could never reveal that she was Supergirl lest her entire world come crashing down on her. As it was Alex still had no idea she was Supergirl even after knowing for years.

The two however had yet to cross the romantic bridge after their night of drunken sex. Kara could understand the need to distance from that and yet she also wanted Lena to know how serious she was about the two of them. She was ready to make that plunge into being a full on lesbian, or, was it bisexual given her past with men? She knew Lena must be bisexual as she had slept with men before and was inclined to getting into bed with her on some moral ground, even if inhibited.

Kara was in Lena's room or rather her luxurious pad and was adjusting her glasses as Lena had gone to the bathroom. She had never been in another girl's room before. Growing up she didn't really have a lot of friends lest you could count Alex. Part of her was tempted to see what Lena was doing in there…given she had taken some outfits in there, but, she refused to sink so low as to use her powers for perversion.

"Kara…it won't be much longer, please, have a seat." Kara walks over to the bed and takes a seat as she lets out a breath.

"Lena…um…I haven't done or said anything to offend you have I?" Kara can picture Lena's mouth working into a smile.

"No Kara, nothing of the sort…in fact I have found our time together to be rather pleasing. I can't recall the last time I smiled so much in another's company. My breakup with James has been on my mind so much and yet somehow you were there when I needed someone. I know it was drunken and such and yet at the same time I'd do it all over again if I could. You made me feel alive."

Kara blushes never having had such praise. Plus it wasn't like she knew what she was doing. It wasn't like she had conversations with Alex about lesbian sex…it just sort of happened. Kara was still amazed at what she had done…how surprised Lena had been throughout.

"I'm glad you feel that way…and…I am again sorry for things winding up as they had. I never meant for it…and…I'm also thankful for you giving this…us…another chance." Kara heard the door creak open and spots Lena with her hair disheveled and a sash tied around her robe.

"Kara…I am going to ask you something and this is me without any alcohol. Kara Danvers, would you…be mine and only mine, I guess what I am trying to say is-."

"Yes, I mean…yes I will be your girlfriend Lena." Kara felt surprised by her answer and yet should she be? This was all leading up to this, and she could not see her being with any other woman than Lena Luthor.

"Good…just know you can't take back your words…now, for the reason why it took so long to get out of the bathroom." Lena undoes the sash allowing it to fall forth revealing a black and red bra over some low riding panties. She stuck out a hip giving her a come hither look.

"I feel overdressed now," Kara blushes some as she finds the other female walking over to her. The two of them meeting halfway as their lips crash and their bodies tangle together as the heat in the room just got hotter. Kara's clothing was slowly discarded and the back of her legs connect with the bed as she falls onto her back.

Lena was quick to pin her down as her lips move to her neck. Kara whimpers some feeling a heat overtake her downstairs. Such pleasure was overtaking her…such happiness settled into her heart and would not let up. While Kara could easily pin the other female down she resisted not wanting to let into that part of herself which had strained and made Lena sore from before.

Tonight Lena would be the dominant one…and Kara was fine with that. A hickey quickly forming and she shudders some as hands wonder down below and sheets are thrown overhead as pleasure and passion mix. Both women conscious of their decision to make love and Kara quickly forgot all those times she was with a guy…somehow this just proved to be better.

* * *

Alex Danvers dodged a strike attack from Arthur as he slammed a fist into the wall causing it to shudder. She had her guard up knowing that any strike against him would only have her like a ragdoll thrown about and without mercy. "Arthur you have to come back with me…there is no other way-."

"Do you honestly think I would go back with you voluntarily? I was mistreated, I was abused…and you know what Hayley will do to me…I will kill you first!" He charged at her again and she had to roll along the ground, even if the swipe cut through her costume and skin was torn causing her to yell out.

"It is for your own good! Both of us do not belong here…don't you see that?" Alex stood up fast and went to swing her weapons at him drawing some scowl or growl from him. Each attack managed to get through his guard but not enough to stop his rampage.

"You might not belong here as you have a life to go back to, but, as for myself, the Vicerator this is the perfect escape for me…a chance to start anew." He swipes at her and she raised up her arm warding the attack and thankfully it doesn't cut through the bone, just scrapes along the skin.

"You are a killer…it is all you know. Gotham is not meant for aliens and they have no means of stopping you. I do not wish for you to die here…and…if you come back with me I can try and talk to Hayley and maybe get you better arrangements." Alex blocked another attack and knew that going into this battle was a mistake.

She should have fought harder against Kate and got her to go back with the others and for them to regroup. The fatigue alone from getting to Kate was playing against her in this fight. Alex was picked up and slammed into the wall and she saw spots…or were they stars?

"I would rather die than go back there…so…go on and continue wasting words on me because that is all they are, words, useless and a waste of time." She bit back a retort as he threw her to the ground and the rough impact alone caused her body to shudder.

Alex spat out some blood as she wished she could go back to National City…see Kara again; just make things right at the D.E.O. for coming out here to Gotham to begin with. Still…if she had not come out here she might have still coasted from girl to girl dismissing them for not being the one. No girl could compare to Maggie and maybe that is what she has been doing for so long.

Seeing Maggie here with Renee and having been with Kate, even if for a short time…had made her aware that no one girl was alike. She had to look for someone open to having a family…which meant having to fix her dating profile. She was done dating around…and if she got through this when she got back to National City that is what she would get a start on.

"I am going to stomp you till there is nothing left of the Director!" Arthur lets out a bellow as he charges. Alex props herself up and that is when Arthur is caught off guard.

Alex notices that Maggie and Renee are firing their weapons at him. He glowers at them and charges at them with his mouth open. Alex refuses to let her fatigue get the better of her and though her body is battered she did not want anything to happen to these women, these strong capable women who had joined her on this mission even though the stakes were high.

The three of them fought against Arthur in close quarter combat, when one fell the other fell into their place. Each strike made Arthur fall back and even for an alien like him he was starting to feel the attacks, his body weakening as it did that day in the charity event.

"Aim for his eyes!" Alex had forgotten this but Arthur had more eyes than a human. So they went for the eyes. Arthur had given them no choice…there was no taking him back peacefully.

Arthur was fighting them off and while each of them were tired and sore they refused to let up or give him a chance to escape. Alex used her skills as someone who had fought long and hard in her career but also in her training with Kate as a vigilante. It was hard to tell how long the fight lasted but at last Arthur was struck down…not dead, but, sadly with only one eye left he wouldn't be posing any trouble to anyone ever again. Alex however collapses as she gives in to exhaustion finally, having done what she set out to do.

* * *

Duela was looking to escape. Her plans having come undone and if she stayed here it would all be for naught. Selina and Ivy had already gone and left her and that was fine, she didn't need them. She would make plans to rebuild and there were plenty of other females who could do her bidding or the very least stick around when things got hot.

"Are you going somewhere Duela?" She knew that voice, damn. She looks around the room but she couldn't place where the voice came from.

"Batwoman…you always did know how to make an entrance. I mean, did you go and copy Batman on that?" Duela slid her hand down to grip her weapon, her nervousness building.

"You have made quite the mess of things…I mean the state of growth from Ivy's plants will take a bit to get rid of and the jewels stolen will have to be found, and there is the casualty rate that has struck Gotham no thanks to your involvement and that alien you have harbored. Right now you are looking at a long haul at Arkham."

"I am not going…I killed the Joker, my own father, I am the rightful heir to bring Gotham down and from its ashes will arise a new ruler. You cannot take that from me!" Duela fires her gun around the room and a shadow seems to move about.

"You always were quick to temper, and, that will be your undoing. I hope your stay in Arkham will be a permanent stay." Duela glowered around her and that is when she was attacked. She attempted to ward off the attack and for some reason she was slower, good. Each attack Batwoman did to her…she delivered back.

Each female was looking to do the other in but even with her fatigue and all Batwoman still managed to break through her defenses and she was lying on the floor tasting her own blood and letting out a cackle. Batwoman bent down and she felt her face explode in pain and her plans of ruling Gotham…were taken from her.

**Authors note: **The final chapter is coming up next as Alex prepares for the hardest departure she will ever go through.


	20. Chapter 20 Realized destiny

CH.20: Realized destiny

Maggie Sawyer could not believe all that had happened. The fight with Arthur, the ending of Duela's reign, even reuniting with her ex from another Earth; yeah, surreal as it went she supposed. Regardless how things turned out she was happy to see that Renee and Alex were getting along. The two had gone off to converse as it was the last day of Alex Danvers being here on Earth 1. Gotham was a mess but they would see to cleaning it up and make it what it once was.

Maggie was beaten and sore and in dire need of a rest and yet come tomorrow or whenever she would be back at work with Renee. Gordon would likely look the other way on this as Duela and her operation were shut down…so a win win there. Maggie looked at her time in Gotham to be educational and pleasure filled and honestly if Alex asked her if she was going back to National City and all that she would without a doubt shoot her down.

Such a life was behind her now…and…she was with Renee. Renee was her second chance at love and she was not about to turn that way. Batwoman apparently had a hand in taking down Duela but for whatever reason, as she had grown used to, she did not stick around for the credit.

Maggie could see Gordon approaching her and she nods her head to the medic who quietly walks off to see if she can get Renee and Alex in for a checkup. "How you holding up?"

"I've been better. So…how much trouble are we in?" Maggie didn't want him pulling any punches and honestly if they were pulled from a few cases and stuck at a desk she would live through it without any complaint.

"I will be expecting a written report by tomorrow entailing what went down here, and, you might be docked pay and deskbound for a bit, but…you will not be suspended. You and Renee were able to do something that the GCPD has not been able to…and no less on your time off. Still Catwoman and Poison Ivy are in the wind. Any idea where they could have gone off to?"

Maggie shrugs some as she thinks back to the fight. "I think they left in all the confusion. I wouldn't put it past them keeping their distance from Duela." Maggie figured if she were in their heels she would lay low and wait for the opportune moment to show face in Gotham again.

"I see. Well, you and Renee rest up and I expect your report tomorrow. However should this happen again my hands are tied." Gordon walks off just as Renee and Alex head over.

"Hey babe, so, we suspended?" Renee drops to sit by her and Maggie shakes her head as she rests her head on her shoulder.

"Noope, but, we do need to write a report of this. So Alex…you heading home?" Maggie looks over at the other female who had grown quiet.

"Yeah, I am sorry about all this. Sorry that this alien ran for so long here. How will you explain Arthur disappearing on you?" Maggie didn't really know…and…it would mean omitting certain things from their report, but, long as the alien was out of here the better right?

"Let us worry about that. You should get going before anyone comes to question your involvement in the case. Oh and Alex…it was nice finally meeting you. I had my reservations about you at first but you aren't half bad in a fight." Renee holds out her hand to Alex and the two shake and Maggie can see some closure here.

"I'll go walk you to your exit Alex, least I can go do. I'll be back Renee." Maggie had already been cleared by the medical individual but that didn't mean she wasn't due for a visit for a fuller check up at the hospital along with Renee. Walking in step with her ex the two of them look around at the damage done in Gotham.

"Maggie…I am glad that you are happy and that you have moved on. Renee is a good fit for you, I mean you make each other happy and that is great. Is it weird how awkward this is?" Maggie laughs some as she sweeps her hair aside.

"It isn't weird, and, I appreciate you saying this Alex. I know near the end our relationship hit a bit of a snag but here and now I am glad that we can be friends…that we can look at the future as anything but awkward, though awkward this is." The two share a smile and Alex slows down once they reach an alleyway where Arthur is cuffed and waiting for his transfer back to National City.

"So…I guess till next time right?" Alex moves to hug her and Maggie does so too. It is a bit…tense, yet they look past it and realize whatever feelings were there before were not anymore. Maggie didn't feel how she had felt back then, in fact, she had moved on and she hoped the same for Alex in finding someone who shared her views on starting a family. Part of her wished that Alex had stayed with Kate…but…she wasn't about to step in another relationship and its problem.

"Take care Alex…and don't be in a rush to come back here. I mean Gotham isn't going anywhere but at the same time live your life. Appreciate what is to come and find someone who matches what you want in life." Maggie goes to bid her farewell and looks forward to her time with Renee and leaving her ex on good terms this time.

* * *

Alex watched her leave before she looked up at the building where a shape stood. Alex went to drag Arthur with her as she climbed up the stairs once in the building and came out on the top where Batwoman stood.

"So you are really leaving huh?" Alex could hear the hurt in her voice but just nods her head on her end. "I really wish you would reconsider…this all happened way too fast and came to this point too fast."

Alex held herself as she hated how things had come to this. "I wish things were different…I wish that I could just put my life on hold and live here with you, be with someone who made me feel such a rush and longing for life. However I would be pushing past that part of myself that wanted to start the next stage of my life…of raising a family. It would be selfish of me to want you to put this life of yours on hold, I get that, and the same could be if you wanted me to be a vigilante." Alex ignored the eyeroll from Arthur who could very much still hear them.

Batwoman walks over to the edge with her back to her. "You would have made a great vigilante; you proved it in taking down Arthur but also managing so well rescuing me from capture. I don't think I will ever find someone who can fill out that costume like you."

Alex walks up to her and holds her from behind. The two females having met and while things had been a lie at first…here and now they would leave knowing who the other was and what they stood for. Alex had never felt this way about another woman except for Maggie whom she was saying goodbye to on good terms this time.

"I could never be a vigilante…besides…after my adventures in Gotham I am ready to get back to being a Director and getting perspective on what is waiting for me in National City. You will always be with me…and…your secret will be safe." She finds the other woman turning around then and the two stare eye to eye.

"Damn you Danvers making me feel such things for another individual. I may not be opening my heart up like this for a while, but, I should give you something to remember me by." And so they kiss…it is a remarkable and heated kiss that Alex can feel down to her toes. Hands feel her up and she crushes their chests together. Gotham's moon is pale and forlorn cast upon the two ill-fated lovers to part ways and go back to their regular lives.

Alex is the one to pull away first and as they share one last kiss she finds Batwoman disappearing into the night and she thought she saw a tear in her eye. Alex was still in pain from her fight but she goes to Arthur and activating the portal she goes to vanish into it leaving behind Gotham.

* * *

A week or so had passed and Alex was back in National City. She had mended from her injuries and the report on Arthur's escape was one to be inspected till Hayley was satisfied in what she found. Alex went back to her duties as Director though it was clear the White House was keeping her under a close inspecting eye.

Alex sat in the apartment on a couch with Kara who appeared a slight bit different. She appeared quite content and truly in bliss. "Alright, spill, what happened while I was gone?"

"Huh, oh nothing, I mean…a lot of nothing, really boring actually. What about you?" Alex raised a brow doubting her sister on her words.

"Don't think you are getting off this easily, c'mon what is his name?" Alex didn't wish to rehash her time in Gotham and the absence of Kate who could not be here with her. Kate would continue to don the costume of Batwoman and no doubt flirting or fooling around with women…as for herself she was already back on the dating scene but this time looking for a woman who was ready to start a family.

"His name, um, ok well don't get mad…but his name is actually a she and her name is Lena." Alex did a double take not sure what to make of this.

"You are dating Lena Luthor, how, why? I mean, you are straight…I mean, at least that is what I thought. This is confusing…is it possible for both of us to be into women?' Alex held her head in her hands trying to wrap her head around this.

"I think it is possible…I mean, you are with who makes you happy and you are who you are because it fits where you are. Lena makes me happy. It happened in not the normal way but it has wound up here because both of us are willing to make it work. I am not saying it won't be struggle free but sometimes it is worth it in the end."

"I hope you know what you are doing Kara, but, I am in your corner if you need me. Now, in terms of where I have been…where do I even begin?" Alex reaches for her beer as she leans back drawing on her time in Gotham and meeting her. Her Lady Dark Knight…the woman who had stolen her heart and opened her up to love again.

THE END

**Authors note: **Honestly I had not intended for this ending going out from the beginning of this story. However the more I got into the mindset of Alex Danvers the more I realized that much of her life staved from National City and the fact she wanted to raise a family, start that next chapter of her life. Kate Kane for her part, aka Batwoman she opened up Alex to feel again after having shut herself down after Maggie's departure and difference in what she wanted out of life. Kanvers I still would like to see happen at some point as they would be a power pairing worthy of coining a ship name. Alex deserves love in the long run and the show has been failing on that front not even knowing what to do with her at times, shame on them for that. It is a long shot this and why it had to end this way as well is keeping Alex in Gotham, living that vigilante lifestyle…it would not have made her happy in the long run.

Now as far as Lena and Kara, this is one of the popular ships from this fandom and I figured I would slip it in. Maggie and Renee given both of their relationships with Kate Kane in other media I figured would work well together and one of my favorite ships moving about this fanfic. It just works. Arthur and Duela served as the conflict and honestly I wanted to throw in Duela as she had yet to have a live action counterpart. I do apologize for the way this ended with Kanvers and such but not every story or pairing will have a happily ever after, if I had done that, it would have taken away from Alex's character. These are just my thoughts on the matter and I wanted to finish this story and give it proper closure while my mind was set on it so that is why the chapters have been appearing as they have. I hope you all have enjoyed and see you in my next venture.


End file.
